Dead At The Night
by I'm Queen for a reason
Summary: CLOSED. Hundreds of years have passed since the secret of half-bloods have been revealed to mortals and in the result of that, the Gods have abandoned the demigods and left to the Heavens. Now demigods are to be hunted and "experimented", kept in cages like animals as the remaining demigods try to survive and avoid being captured while trying to find freedom once more. Future fic!
1. Prelude and form

**Hi...I'm doing this out of complete boredom so sue me. **

**Please note that this is like a dystopian novel but with my own twist of originality and Percy Jackson put into this. I don't think anyone had written something like this but...I could be wrong. I've been contemplating on whether this should be an SYOC or not but I decide to mix things up. PJ characters will be included as the main with a very fair few of OCs (they'll be picked very exclusively, no Mary Sues or Gary Stus whatsoever) in it. I need them to be on the bad side. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson but so far in the prelude; things are still sort of still by me but a few are borrow from the PJ world so I don't own that. If I did I would not be some wacko loser behind a computer screen writing this story out of sheer nothingness. **

Prelude

The World we know today has disappeared ever since the year 2005 when the battle between a mortal hero and the Titan God Kronos battled right in the heart of Manhattan. In a fury of total rage and death, Kronos has struck one last coup-de-grace; a blow of mercy which had ended the salvation shield between mortals and the creatures of mythology. Mortals now know the existence of the Old Religion; the Gods, demigods, monsters, etc.

In total fear, mortals declared war on demigods. The Gods abandoned the demigods once this has happened, leaving the demigods and the monsters on their own. Demigods had thousands, mortals had billions and in the results of the clashing the mortals won. Some might say. "That's not possible; demigods have powers and all." True, but remember the vast amount of mortals plus their advance technology made things a little more than unfair. As once Chiron said: both a mortal's weapon and a blessed blade could harm a demigod. Half-bloods are twice as vulnerable.

Mortals proclaimed that all demigods are to be hunted and "experimented" (to put it charitably) for their "odd and unexplained ways" as they are different from them. After "experiments", they are to be tried and executed if the trial had decided the demigod was either too dangerous to be left alive or had done wrong to the mortal world but if the odds are in their favour they are send to a "camp" where they would be kept like animals in cages to make them stay in line.

This unfair justice dawned upon the half-bloods continue to commence as times goes and as times goes the remaining surviving half-bloods prayed to the Gods to help but no avail. Sooner or later hope on the Gods has faded away. Hundreds of years have passed and the races of demigods are thinning away, dying as mortals hunted them. Romans and Greeks had been combined to fight for one thing they had been searching for: freedom.

But disagreements split the demigods up into two groups the Dominants and Equalists, the Dominants wants to obliterate the mortal race in retaliation while the Equalists work on trying to achieve peace between the two kinds. Meanwhile, Equalists and Dominants have been trying to scrounge for any living Legacy or demigods left out there in the world.

The evil President Devon Lacerta had organized a perfect group to hunt out monsters or demigods- they are called Hunters (not to be confused with the Hunters of Artemis). These hunters are trained in different weapons of world- steel blade, guns and bullets, bombs, swords, knives, archery; all types equivalent to a child of Ares or Mars wet dream.

Things are different in the world now. Mortals aren't oblivious but heartless, the Gods had left us here to rot and demigods are completely on their own with only one goal: survive.

* * *

**Things to be clear with: that mortal hero is not Percy. Percy and co. is actually in a few hundred years after the war with Kronos, pretend that the mortal hero was some random nobody and that Percy will come out as hero sometime this story. His chapter is next. **

**Did everything make sense? I hope it did. If you want to clear somethings up, PM me. So what do you think of the whole plot? I came up with it while eating dinner after watching Man of Steel and the last episode of Supernatural (Damn you Season 8), so it's sort of a mix up between a fight of demigods and mortals. **

**Some might say mortals are like nothing compare to demigod, I beg to differ- Chiron has stated in the Lightning Thief that demigods could be harmed by both a mortal's blade and a blade forged by the Olympias or whatever mythological creature dipped in magic waters. "You're twice as vulnerable."- isn't that what he said? If you want to argue, PM me.**

**The reason why mortals turn on demigods so quickly because is simple. When they don't understand it, they'll do anything to bash it- not all though. Partly because they're afraid these powerful demigods they're different. They're part God. Second: religion. This could be a very loooooong argument. I mean the mortals believe in Jesus Christ, Mohammad and Ginesh for- pardon the irony- Christ's sake. You don't think they freak out and hammer it down? Oh, LOL, this is humanity. Now if you're uncomfortable about the whole religion talk, it's okay. I'm not intending to insult anyone. Atheists, I bloody envy you. **

**The length of the prelude is not going to be the length of my chapters- I promise you. **

**I hope you enjoy that. Now for the serious part: SYOC. **

**You can either be a Hunter (You know which one; this idea as from Supernatural completely) or a Dominant because the Equalists are filled up by Percy and his crew- I CANNOT HANDLE THAT MANY CHARACTERS! I will have 4 major ones for the Hunters and four major ones for the Dominant and the rest will be popping in and out. It's tight spot so I'll be grilling you until I push out every detail. **

**Form**

**Name (any meaning of it, please explain):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Religion: **

**Race: **

**Sexual orientation: **

**Demigod or Mortal: **

**Godly parent: **

**Godly ancestor: **

**Education Background:**

**Wealth status:**

**Hometown:**

**Address (note that all the countries and states are still the same):**

**Appearance (features):**

**Eye colour:**

**Hair colour:**

**Skin tone:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Any form of contusions, tattoos, birthmarks, scars. etc: **

**Signature outfit:**

**Dressing Style:**

**Personality:**

**Habits:**

**Pet peeves:**

**Likes-**

**People:**

**Food:**

**Television:**

**Music:**

**Sports:**

**Books or any sort of reading material:**

**Dislikes-**

**People:**

**Food:**

**Television:**

**Music:**

**Sports:**

**Books or any sort of reading material:**

**Skills- **

**If mortal, fill out this form:**

**Rank (in the Hunter compound there's: newbie, mundy (stands for average), rookie, officer, captain, corporal, general, commander and king (best and last):**

**Rate one to ten:**

**Knives (the throwing ones):**

**Swords:**

**Archery:**

**Hand-to-hand combat (as in the ole' dirty bar-brawling type):**

**Martial arts (if so what type and rate): **

**Daggers: **

**Axes:**

**Scythes:**

**Maces:**

**Crossbows:**

**Machete:**

**Catapults: **

**Interrogation:**

**Torture:**

**Speed:**

**Agility:**

**Aim:**

**Gun:**

**Bomb:**

**Swimming:**

**Flying (a helicopter):**

**Languages:**

**Poisons (how to use them and how to avoid them):**

**Intelligence: **

**First aid:**

**Stealth:**

**Cooking:**

**Driving (if it have a specific vehicle, please write it down): **

**Stealing:**

**Strategist****:**

**Technology: **

**Obstacle course:**

**Main Weapon: **

**Other:**

**If demigod, fill out this form:**

**Knives (the throwing ones):**

**Swords:**

**Archery:**

**Hand-to-hand combat (as in the ole' dirty bar-brawling type):**

**Martial arts (if so what type and rate): **

**Daggers: **

**Axes:**

**Scythes:**

**Maces:**

**Crossbows:**

**Catapults: **

**Machete:**

**Supernatural powers (rate on their manipulation on it and tell what it is): **

**Swimming:**

**Flying (you know what type):**

**Chariot:**

**Pegasus: **

**Rock-climbing (lava-wall):**

**Under-torture pain tolerance:**

**Other:**

**Main weapon: **

**Opinions- **

**Mortals-**

**Demigods: **

**President Lacerta (the new President of the United State, no offences given to the current President...hehe):**

**Hunters:**

**Demigods-**

**Mortals:**

**President Lacerta: **

**Hunters (they're different from mortals considering they're trained to hunt Demigods): **

**Gods (mummy and daddy left them alone, remember?)**

**Relationships-**

**Mortals- **

**Friends with any other Hunters?:**

**Enemies:**

**Parents:**

**Romance:**

**Siblings:**

**Demigods-**

**The Gods (hopeful or pissed off?):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Siblings (Godly and Mortal):**

**Mortal parents:**

**Romance:**

**Others:**

**And I think that's it...long list, I know. **

**Here's my OC, she's a Hunter and I hope you like her.**

* * *

**Form**

**Name (any meaning behind it, please explain): Lois Lazarus Campbell, her parents named her Lois because it's a unisex name. Both boy and girl, meaning she can do anything in their eyes. 'Lazarus' for a middle name is unique but her parents were deeply religious (Catholics) so they named her after the resurrected man- 'Lazarus Rising'- so that even in the worse of times when she feels dead, she'll get back up and kick it in the ass. **

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Girl**

**Religion: Catholic but she doesn't go to church or anything **

**Race: Bit of British blood from her father's side but mostly American**

**Sexual orientation: Straight but everyone thinks she asexual**

**Demigod or Mortal: Mortal**

**Godly parent: -**

**Godly ancestor: -**

**Family (mortal ones): **

**Father: Marces Peter Campbell, 48, is a retired General of Hunters and a very strong Catholic which explains his hatred for demigods. He's often a very ill-tempered man, slightly vicious and grumpy with a mean streak; you should see him when he's drunk- talk about the 'holy one' (no offence to any Christians intended). He has chestnut, crazily curly hair, dark brown eyes, pale olive skin and a dimpled face with crinkly lines around his eyes from glaring too much.**

**Mother: Amber Rose (nee Singer) Campbell was one of the few female Corporals who ever gotten out alive safely. She works there part time only to do the technology-mechanical engineering for the operations. She's smart and sweet with this warm and fuzzy feeling you always get from her but she died in a horrible fire set by a child of Vulcan during a demigod cage-raid. She died when Lois was barely a toddler at the age of 32. She has straight browny-red hair, bright icy green-grey eyes, pale skin and a twinkling smile bigger than Texas. **

**Older brother: Xavier Samuel Campbell is the King of the whole Hunter Unit of the Government. He's tough, cocky, slightly brutal and arrogant; typical son of Ares but with a good heart hidden under the load of scars. He's a bit of an arse; but super protective of his family and he's a ladies man which annoys the hell out of Lois, his best weapon is a scythe and he fights brilliantly with hand-to-hand combat, he's not super-squeamish when doing the torture- all Campbells aren't. He's the only one who truly remembered his mom and missed her everyday, he has browny-red hair and dark brown eyes with tanned, peachy skin and a large, irritating smirk is always plastered on his face, 21. **

**Older brother but younger than Xavier: Ethan Dean Campbell is a Commander and the best out there next to his brother. He has a softer approach than his brother but still pretty lethal; he tends to hesitate a lot on ganking innocent demigods and it's slightly uncomfortable with President Lacerta's rule (not that his father will hear it). He's more supportive to Lois than Xavier is and perhaps is more a teacher to others than a soldier out on the fields. He has chestnut hair and deep hazel eyes with a hardened glint and a soft, encouraging smile similar to his mother, 17. **

**Family Background: A whole family of high-achieving hunters sort of make you seem like the one always living in the shadow so she's always trying to gain leverage. Her dad's a drunk, religious mess and even though her parents is religion doesn't mean her and her brothers are hopping to go to church, Xavier and Ethan are always busy so it gets pretty lonely. **

**Education Background: She doesn't go to school or kindergarten like normal kids; for her it has been train, train, train and train. She's been fighting demigods and monsters her whole entire life while studying at the Hunter Unit. You don't learn stuff like Math or English, you learn how to stand torture, how to perform it, how to pickpocket, how to drive a car or a plane or a helicopter, etc. She's determined to achieve her goal as taking over as Queen. **

**Wealth status: Okay, middle, so-so. **

**Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee **

**Address (note that all the countries and states are still the same): 221 Steamboat St, Nashville, Tennessee **

**Appearance (features): Haughty and a hardened look with a pointy, slightly upturned nose, high cheekbones, protruding chin and diamond-shape face with oval shape eyes and it's stubby eyelashes, duck-billed oval pink small lips and odd round ears. **

**Eye colour: Hazy green-grey, not icy like her mothers. **

**Hair colour and style: Chestnut brown in messed up, breast-length curls.**

**Skin tone: Pale olive**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 108 lbs**

**Any form of contusions, tattoos, birthmarks, scars. etc: She has loads of scars covering her body from battles and fights but one that is unique is carved onto her left side of her chest, on her heart has a pentacle carved in by Xavier- a ritual performed when you passed the rookie stage as a Hunter. It is normally extremely excruciating. The pentacle is a protection from things created by the Devil; apparently the demigods are seen as 'demons" or "devils" so due to the contrary belief, a pentacle is a "protection" against all demigods. **

**Signature outfit: A olive green top with a flannel plaid shirt over it, stained jeans with mud tracks and slashed marks, combat boots and a protection charm with another pentacle her brother, Xavier, insist she wears to"protect" herself or a navy top with a beige military jacket or coat over it with black tights and buckled brown boots. **

**Dressing Style: Hunter-like or mundane like you're everyday teenager if she is on a job. **

**Personality-**

**In other people's eye: She's a Campbell so if she does something great and heroic is no biggie because her brothers and parents had done it all, she is always living in the shadow so she'll always be the "Campbell's Little One" but she doesn't want to be. She's snarky, bitchy, teasing and always full of comebacks. She insults other people without really knowing it sometimes. She can come off as hostile and heartless like she doesn't have anything better to do. She has lots of enemies fighting for the number one spot and also demigods tend to mark her on their number one hate-list. **

**In her own head: She's always living in her family's shadow, she's determined to prove she's different from her family and she's planing on making her family proud. She's always doubting and herself and unsure but still as snarky and vindictive as she was to other people. **

**How she treats other people: She treats her friends perhaps a little nicer and let them in a bit more than others but to strangers she acts like how she normally acts: bitchy. (Quote: Dead or alive, sweet cheeks- I'll still be as bitchy as ever." or "You say it like it's a bad thing.")**

**How she treats herself: She never lets herself rest or have any fun- it's always work and work. She's defensive about her family and she comes off "Oh I'm so tough" but inside she know she really isn't. **

**Habits: She has this horrible habit of burning random stuff like the tip of a beer bottle or mundane pieces of plastic or dry leaves with a lighter and she often play with it **

**Pet peeves: Hunters who defy orders; seriously, they are annoying. **

**Likes-**

**People: Hunters who don't try to pull face- people who really know what the're doing, no fakes. She admires a mentor named James Cathy who told her when she was kid that being a Hunter is not some superhero job. It's gritty, shitty and no cake; you die young and very few come back. People who are really honest. **

**Food: She enjoys bacon- in literally everything. BACON.**

**Television: She doesn't watch much but she likes bitching and snarking on soap operas with a cool friend for the fun of it. **

**Music: Well, hundred years have passed but she enjoys lots of relaxing music that help her sleeps at night and-British music not the pop type. **

**Sports: Not much...does Hunter Training works?**

**Books or any sort of reading material: She don't read except for Greek or Roman Mythology (to kill the enemy you gotta know it, eh?).**

**Dislikes-**

**People: Fakes, liars, cheaters, incompetent people and too-high-on-expectant people**

**Food: Rabbit food. She have two brothers- duh. **

**Television: Soap operas and cop shows-because there are way too many of them. **

**Music: Loud and obnoxious- screamo rock- urgh. **

**Sports: Golf**

**Books or any sort of reading material: Magazines**

**Skills- **

**If mortal, fill out this form:**

**Rank (in the Hunter compound there's: newbie, mundy (stands for average), rookie, officer, captain, corporal, general, commander and king (best and last): Captain**

**Rate one to ten:**

**Knives (the throwing ones): 5**

**Swords: 3**

**Archery: 4**

**Hand-to-hand combat (as in the ole' dirty bar-brawling type): 4**

**Martial arts (if so what type and rate): 3**

**Daggers: 5**

**Axes: 4**

**Scythes: 1**

**Maces: 2**

**Crossbows: 3**

**Machete: 5**

**Catapults: 2**

**Interrogation: 7**

**Torture: 9**

**Speed: 6**

**Agility: 5**

**Aim: Gun-wise: 10, Knives: 4, Archery: 5**

**Gun: 10**

**Bomb: 5**

**Swimming: 1**

**Flying (a helicopter): 8**

**Languages: 5**

**Poisons (how to use them and how to avoid them): 7**

**Intelligence: 5**

**First aid: 1**

**Stealth: 8**

**Cooking: 2**

**Driving (if it have a specific vehicle, please write it down): 3**

**Stealing: 7**

**Strategist****: 2**

**Technology: 3**

**Obstacle course: 7**

**Other: -**

**Main Weapon: One of the fastest handguns in the world, light and easy- personally made as a birthday gift from her brother, Ethan. It's call the Campbell's Swift or just nickname 'Swift Breeze' because it shoots bullets at the speed of light and as far as a distance of a sniper. It's titanium bullets are stronger than steel and could penetrate almost any barrier force except concrete. For a bit of fun sometimes she lace the bullets with Fiddleback spider poison when she does her- ahem- "interrogation" with demigods for information. She'll shoot them in the leg and wait for a few hours until the guy is writhing in agony. The gun is light, made out of steel and ivory with black permanent ink used to draw out protective sigils.  
**

**If demigod, fill out this form:**

**Knives (the throwing ones):**

**Swords:**

**Archery:**

**Hand-to-hand combat (as in the ole' dirty bar-brawling type):**

**Martial arts (if so what type and rate): **

**Daggers: **

**Axes:**

**Scythes:**

**Maces:**

**Crossbows:**

**Catapults: **

**Supernatural powers (rate on their manipulation on it and tell what it is): **

**Swimming:**

**Flying (you know what type):**

**Chariot:**

**Pegasus: **

**Rock-climbing (lava-wall):**

**Under-torture pain tolerance:**

**Other:**

**Main weapon: **

**Opinions- **

**Mortals-**

**Demigods: Like all monsters and creatures she hunted: things to be scraped out but she doesn't understand why mortals are so afraid of them. I mean they're people too, right?**

**President Lacerta (the new President of the United State, no offences given to the current President...hehe): Uneasy but as long as the guy doesn't pick on the family, she's fine. **

**Hunters: There are different Hunters; people who get the job done nicely and people who do it messily- it's either they don't extract information they're supposed to before they off them or they're too squeamish. She hates Hunters like that- do what you have to do for Christ's sake. **

**Demigods-**

**Mortals:**

**President Lacerta: **

**Hunters (they're different from mortals considering they're trained to hunt Demigods): **

**Gods (mummy and daddy left them alone, remember?)**

**Relationships-**

**Mortals- **

**Friends with any other Hunters?: Any of the OCs willing to interact with mind majorly (might guarantee you a really good spot) **

**Enemies: Demigods- Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, the whole lot wanted her dead because she's a Campbell Hunter and they're like the big league. Kill them, the Hunters come done like a house of cards with one blow. **

**Parents: She hardly knew her mother so she can't really form a thought on it and her dad is drunk and angry most of the time so she steer clear from that. **

**Romance: She's bad at this, she's not really good at flirting or being nice or friendly so she always comes off as offending, bitchy or awkward, **

**Demigods:**

**The Gods (hopeful or pissed off?):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Mortal parents:**

**Romance:**

**Others: -**

* * *

**Please not I'll only accept on PM. First chapter is about Percy. Please tell me what you think and submit a character!**


	2. Hello, Cruel World (results featured)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS EXCEPT LOIS LAZARUS CAMPBELL. **

Chapter 1

Hello, Cruel World

"What a freak!"

"Big little loser!"

Insults directed at his younger brother made sixteen year old Percy Jackson clenched his fists, agitated. _Do not get involve Percy, _his mother's voice rang clearly in his head. Screw that.

"Just leave him alone, Matt." Percy said angrily, standing up from the playground bench and onto the padded floor. Despite his condescending height, Tyson was a softie at heart and easily hurt by other's _constructive _criticism.

Tyson looked like he was about to burst into tears but he put on a good front even though the corners of his lips were trembling. Anger bubbled at Percy's chest as he glared at Matt. Sure, Tyson was different. First, it was the height. It was slightly...unnatural and off-putting- about six feet off the map. Then there a large, blinking brown eye on the top of his head. No eyes but _eye. _People often regarded Tyson as a wrecking-havoc monster at first impressions but once you get to know him...he has a good heart. Sometimes better than anyone else Percy known.

"Why do you even hang out with that brother you call a freak?" Matt sneered.

Percy's knuckles turn white. God, just one good punch… "He's not a freak. He's my _brother, _you…you…" Percy paused, trying to think of a good insult as Matt's goons laughed until they fell on to the ground. He focused on the water by the small, ceramic birdbath in the middle of the park in front of the playground. "…jackass."

"Percy, don't!" Tyson tugged Percy at the sleeve, signalling him to go. Percy started to turn and leave, there's really no point trying to pick a fight with Matt Sloan. He was a tyrant with some big league Hunter in the Compound- it wasn't worth it.

"Son of a bitch thinks he's so high and mighty," Matt snorted at Percy, who clenched his fists and started to count to ten like that counsellor thought him to. _One, _"I might be a jackass, Jackson, but at least I'm not a coward!" _Two, think of Montauk Percy…just frigging think of it and forget Matt-Asshole-Sloan…just think. _"_Jesus, _look at the big guy bawling his eyes out. You two are the biggest freaks ever-oof!"

Percy landed a painful, ass-whipping left hook punch on Matt Sloan's smug face. Well, there goes three. "Shut up." Percy gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare talk to my brother like that, you asshole."

"Percy!" Tyson shook his head. "Don't! Mum said no,"

"Oh please, I don't need to be defended by a _freak,"_ Sloan spat out petulantly and Tyson started sobbing, he sniffed and wiped his wet nose on his grimy shirt. The anger balloon swelling in Percy's stomach burst and suddenly a splash of water zoomed over his head.

"Oh my god!" A pre-occupied mother screamed when she saw two iced-up water stakes the size of frigging Alaska sticking out of the boys' heart.

_How the frigging hell did that…? _Percy stared at the two dead boys after they dropped on the ground like limbless meat suits. Blood leaked out of their bodies faster than a fist hole in a boat on the sea. The water ice stake stood rigid right in the middle of their hearts.

"Percy, what did you do?" asked a terrified, wide-eye Tyson. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Demigod!" squeaked one of Sloan's friends in horror.

"My father will hear about this, you filthy little pests who dare call yourself sons of so-called Gods!" Sloan called furiously as Tyson pulled a shocked Percy away from the encompassing groups of hate-filled civilians. He didn't really know what was going on, all he knew was he was in deep shit.

"Call the hunters!" One yelled murderously. A police man on duty in the park, Percy noticed. His ass was damned. Everyone knew about Hunters- supernatural being or not, Percy would hate running into a pissed-off hunter in a dark alley.

"Run?" Tyson suggested as an angry mob started to gather around.

Run.

It had been decided once Matt Sloan dialled up his father and when the mob, for a bit of fun, prod him with broken twigs so they wouldn't catch some infectious disease demigods had seem to offer up, due to somewhat of a popular belief.

Tyson helped too. He would do anything to help his brother in a crap mother lode of trouble- it wasn't the first time. Dude got the strength of a four pound hammer so he bashed a couple ways out and they ran.

Ran like hell.

Confusion invaded Percy's mind with questions like _what the hell? _And _I'm a demigod? _He heard about demigods. President Lacerta or what he liked to nickname him, President Soul-sucker had classified demigods as Class-A vermin to be vaporized the face of Earth.

It wasn't always like that- as he remembered vaguely from History. The previous president before the House of Lacerta take on the role was fairly decent. The existence of demigods and Supernatural monsters from the pits of what-it's- name-Tar-tar-sauce had shocked the world to the core but he handed it coolly. A rule was declared that demigods would be left alone to do whatever they want as long as they don't use their Godly powers to whammy innocent mortals into death. Basically, you don't touch me and I don't touch you set of instructions.

Then the Lacertas settled in and it was a world of white and black- if you were mortal you were good, if you were demigod apparently you were a demon spawned from hell. Nice people, these Lacertas, huh?

They ran back home- depends on whether you define a rat-infested apartment a "home", trying to outrun a very deranged and grieving Matt Sloan and his very well-connected Hunter parents' friends.

"My dad's a General and he'll get you Jackson!"

_Yeah, yeah, we get it, _Percy grumbled in his head as he tore through the busy city of Manhattan, getting further away from Central Park and dove onto a street brimming with wannabe teenage gangsters and drunk or high hippies passed out on the corners. Home sweet home.

The run all the way home had exhausted Tyson and Tyson was a sobbing mess aching for peanut butter. Percy promised to whip up one peanut butter sandwich for him once they got home. Once the shouts of hatred died off, he quickly pushed the spare key he found under the mat and as his fingers closed on the handle the exact moment the door flung open and his mom stood by the doorway, stricken.

"Is everything alright?"

Percy was hesitant.

"Percy, tell me what's going-"

"OH SALLY!" The ungodly sound of Gabe Ugliano ordering his mom like a slave echoed through the walls as he slumbered into the foyer. "Where the hell is my beer?"

Percy was itching to smack Smelly Gabe the way he hit Sloan or hell, put a homemade icy popsicle into him but one warning look from his mother and he bit on his tongue to keep himself shut.

"Coming, dear, I just need to sort something out."

Smelly Gabe snorted; his accuracy to sound like a lazy pig was spot on. "The loser kid always has problems. Do us all a favour and dump him, even better add the big freak too."

Insulting his mom was a toe out of line; insulting him he had no problem with but his baby brother? When Satan's an angel.

"Hey lay off my mom and Tyson, you fat piece of trash!" Percy said hotly. "You just sleep and drink like some sloth and command my mom around while she works her ass harder than you ever would try to so shut up because I'm finished with your crap. Who died and made you boss?" Someone probably did but it wasn't the point.

"Well, well, well, look at that? Brain boy actually does have a spine." Gabe sneered maliciously. "But guess what I heard from my old friend Bobby who was taking his little niece out at the park today, hmm? That you're a demigod, son and the hunters already have you on their radar."

"Percy, what did you do?" Sally Jackson asked in the same terrified tone as Tyson but with a forceful edge on it. At the wrath of Sally Jackson's dangerous eyes, Percy stammered the events and Sally's face whiten.

"We need to go. Now."

"Uh, my beer?"

Percy was tempted to say _shove it up your ass _but he contemplated he might've caused enough trouble in the pass twenty minutes, half of which is unexplainable and half of which is very satisfying.

Sally ignored him, running up to the narrow corridors of the apartment to get her stuff and in less than a few seconds she came out at full speed with two duffel bags packed hastily of clothes. She shoved her car keys into a bag pack.

"My beer, Sally!" Smelly Gabe barked as he lounged on the big couch.

"We need to go,"

"My peanut butter!" Tyson wailed and Percy swore, he forgot all about Tyson's promised sandwich.

"No time," Sally said frantically. "Come on, we need to go before thy find us."

"What, hunters?"

"Yes." She replied numbly.

"But I'm not a..." Percy trailed off immediately at his mother's guilty expression. "Mom, what aren't you telling me?"

"Where is my beer?!"

_God, can someone please hit him with a stun gun? _Percy thought irately. "I was selfish," She said. "I wanted you near me."

"Wanted me near you?" Percy repeated, "Mom, what do you mean?"

"Your father told me he'll put you in the only save haven but I didn't want to give you up and now I'm going to get you killed. Yes, you're a demigod, Percy."

Percy clutched his head by his temples. The room was spinning and everything was blurry. He heard of demigods. Trash-talking about demigods was a nation-wide sport and seeing people portray them as pathetic villains on TV gave him an idea of them. Rumour has it; they were kids of Greco-Roman pagans- old religions before Jesus Christ and Mohammad became the 'It' kids.

Percy has always thought the whole thing was just some bowl of bull the government had cooked up for excuses to do man-slaughter with people they don't like and get a free pass. He barely believed there was a benevolent higher power and now suddenly there were more benevolent higher powers who are temperamental deities in make-believe legends?

Huh, the world had gone crazy- about time.

"Yeah, great story but my beer Sally?"

"No one cares." Percy snapped but he stared at his mother whose chest was heaving with such burdening guilt he wanted to hug her but at the same time he couldn't move because he was so perplexed it felt like lightning had struck him.

He glanced at Tyson who was mournfully chewing at his shirt, thinking about peanut butter. Percy cracked a smile, at least something was normal. "Is Tyson a demigod?"

"I don't think so." Sally shook his head. "Your father gave him to me as a keepsake before leaving to the heavens; say to protect Tyson as much as I must protect you."

"So he's…dad's too?" Percy struggled to get the word out. He never used the word "dad" before, usually it was to curse his father's name for leaving him and Tyson and his mom in this big black hole of nothingness and crap (it was quite therapeutic) but now he found out his dad was a God? The guy seemed more like a douchebag than before. Leaving was one thing but having actual, honest-to-God _godly _powers and not doing anything to help them was a really dick move.

"Y-yeah," Sally stumbled over the words as she buried her head into her arms. "But we have to go soon or not-"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"They're here," Sally gasped.

"About time," Smelly Gabe smirked. "I'll try not to miss you." He really hated that guy.

"Hide!" Sally directed Tyson and Percy into the nearest bedroom and left a small creak open so they could escape. "If anything happens, go down the fire escape. You understand me?"

"I want peanut butter!"

"I'll get you your peanut butter soon, Tyson. Just keep quiet, please."

"But mom-"

"Not now, Percy!"

"What the _hel_l is taking so long with my beer, Sally!"

"I'll get you your beer if you don't rat out Percy."

Smelly Gabe sighed. "Fine,"

"Miss, you need to open up by the Order of the Supreme Court." An unknown, burly voice said, muffled by the door.

"Coming!" Sally handed Gabe his beer and raced over to get the door.

Percy could see through the small gap that they were three teenagers in the room, dressed pretty ordinarily for federal agents. _Aren't they a little young? _Percy thought as a girl in chestnut brown hair stepped into the foyer, she looked barely fifteen but with a haggard, weary face as if she had seen some crap no fifteen year old should see.

"Sorry to interrupt a little party here but we're kinda on a tight schedule. So let's cut the hellos and friendly welcomes and go straight to business, hand over me the demigod and you'll get out of this alive. I'll even let you keep Baldy over there," She had this snarky drawl in her tone whenever she speaks, dragging seductively over the word.

"Hey!" Gabe protested.

Her flannel t-shirt was buttoned-up half way, exposing a beige tank top and her stained jeans looked as if it gone through the shredder and stitched back up again. "I'm not handing you my son." Sally said bravely even though she was trembling.

An intimidating dark-skinned guy came into view and sighed. Percy's eye widen when he saw two lethal-looking hammers strapped to his belt. "Listen, Miss Jackson, we're just following protocol." He said calmly. "We're not going to hurt him, we just want to study him- it's just all experiments." That made Percy even more nervous. What frigging experiments?

"Stop shoving them bullshit, Marcus," Another girl snorted languidly. "And hand us the demigod, please. I want to get this over it and have a pizza."

"Don't be recalcitrant," Chestnut-hair chided like she was scolding a misbehaving boy. "You won't like me when I'm angry. It's better to play nice and give us the goddamn son of a whore."

Percy was trying not to break the door handle or barged out and announced himself then gives her a good punch on the nether for calling his mother a whore. "Are those the bad guys?" Tyson whimpered softly. Percy hushed him quietly and muttered they'll be okay.

"Jesus, Lois. You have the worse social skills," Marcus complained. "Shut up and let me handle it,"

"Hey, this was my job. You wanted in and I'm the boss, technology boy. King Campbell made it so." She balked at the mention of 'King Campbell' like they were poison but shrugged it off.

"I want my pizza! So stop arguing and gather your shit together. Lois, shut up and listen to Marcus. And Marcus, you're the General but its Lois job so let her handle the reins once in a while and guide her. Balls," The other girl reprimanded them with a roll of her eyes and her fingers firm on her slim hips.

Lois crossed her arms. "Fine, let's do it your way Clarence."

Marcus glared at Lois before smiling genuinely at his mother even though he was scary and condescending with his giraffe height and dark brown eyes that reminded Percy of tunnels.

"Mam, honestly we need your son. We need to make sure he grows up good so he won't turn his Godly powers against us. The world will be a massacre against these demigods which is why we'll take him in and make sure he'll come out with a good head on his shoulders."

"God's honours," Lois held up her hand as if she was honouring a fake pledge but the corners of her smile twitched into a little smirk.

"What she said," The other girl replied flippantly.

"I might be weak compare to you Hunters but I'm not stupid. He told me about the horrible experiments you inject into their blood and how you keep them caged like animals." Sally was gaining confidence with every syllable. "Stay away from my son, you psychopaths."

"Ouch," The other girl said. "But hey we're just doing a job carried out by the big boss so if you have complains; I'll gladly send the message."

"Enough jokes here, Cassiopeia!" Marcus barked.

"Say my full name again and you'll be in a world of pain."

"Okay no more niceties," Lois snapped, her mouth twisting into a full sneer. "Listen, bitch, last chance; give me the scum and I'll kill you as painlessly as I can." She took out a steel and ivory gun embroidered with Satanic warding symbols and in a less than a flash, a bang went up and a large bullet hole is perforated into Gabe's forehead before he had a chance to speak. The beer bottle lay broken and forgotten on the floor. "That's a perfectly good waste of alcohol." She sympathised.

Percy's eyes were wide with shock. The way how she had so ruthlessly killed someone like that… Even though it was Smelly Gabe, he didn't deserve to go like that- okay he did but the point was that these Hunters…are seriously messed up.

"So what's it going to be?" Marcus asked calmly, at utter ease with everything even though a murder was just committed a few seconds ago.

"Tick-tock," Cassiopeia- who the hell name their kid Cassiopeia? - hummed in a sing-song voice.

"I rather die," Sally raised her head and Lois smirked, raised her gun and shrugged.

"Your loss,"

"MUM, NO!" Percy crashed out onto the living room where the scene was unfolding but he was too late when the gun shot rang out. Loud and clear as he watched his mom crumbled onto the floor.

Adrenalin fuelled his limbs and he charged at Lois, attempting to strangle her and forgetting she was a trained hunter. She ducked smoothly as he went toppling and Marcus sent a smooth round house kick which send him flying even harder onto the ground, Cassiopeia pinned him down the Nano-second his hair had touched the floor.

"Found him," Cassiopeia exclaimed victoriously.

"Percy!" Tyson barrelled into the scene and gaped when he saw Sally dead on the floor.

"A Cyclops?" Lois raised an eyebrow. "Oh happy day, he's mine to _interrogate _when we get back. Understood?

Vivid, monstrous thoughts of torture invaded Percy's mind, he stare at the lifeless form of his mother at the floor. Blood pooled out of the wound, spilling in vast quantities from her noggin. He barely held onto the incoherent thought of his mother being dead but losing Tyson was almost too much to bear. Cassiopeia pinned him tight by the neck, he could only breathe in small wisps of oxygen and her legs gripping his so firmly he couldn't feel them.

"This is vaguely dirty." Cassiopeia interrupted suddenly. "I feel like this is some sort of porn movie I'm in like some sort of S&M crap and I'm the dominant, bondage kink-crazed slut."

"Thank you for that stabbing image, Cass." Marcus rubbed his eyes, scarred for life. Percy knew how he felt.

She grinned. "Always there to be perverted, Marcus. You should know by now."

"This is a baby one." Lois muttered, staring at Tyson as he sobbed over Sally's dead remains.

"Get away from him!" Percy spluttered in little short gasps, coughing at the lack of oxygen.

"Hurts so much when I blow the brains out of your mother, doesn't it?" Lois crouched down until she's face level to him. He gazed into those unforgiving, hazy green eyes. "Kinda wonder what I'll do baby bro here but darling I can assure you I won't be gentle."

Raged coursed through Percy's veins and he writhe to get out of Cassiopeia's steel grip. "Let me out," He gritted his teeth.

"No can do cutie but I'll make sure the cuffs won't be super tight to damage that sweet little body of yours."

Lois took out the large metal cuffs polished with some sort of special type of oil that made the metal glistened under fluorescent lights, she was about to secure it over Tyson's hands when a silver dagger with a black leather hilt whooshed by, nearly severing her head if it wasn't for her hunter trained reflexes.

Percy fixed his eyes on the couple where the dagger had flown from. "'Sup, bitches," A chocolate-coloured hair girl greeted with a cold smile and her icy blue eyes flashed when she saw the Hunters.

"Rosalia Amaro," Marcus muttered in recognition. "Escaped us," He shot a dirty, knowing look at Lois.

"Oh yeah," Cassiopeia chimed in. "I remember, you were the first demigod Lois had to work on but then the whole operation blows and Lois got kicked off the Corporal Squad."

"Shut up, she was captured at one point of the time."

"Your brother did that."

"I said shut up," Lois said sorely. She looked extremely uncomfortable at the mention of her brother. The way how the others talked about her brother it was like he was some sort of glorified hero and she was standing in his shadows. A pinch of pity was felt for her by Percy but it was squashed by the hatred and grief for how she so casually murdered his mother.

"And then she escaped thanks to my help," A blonde boy with a horrid scar running down his face, his bright blue eyes sparkled.

"Luke."

"Lois."

"You're looking better than the last time I saw you. All clean and grown up, though I prefer it when you're bind by chains with my knife slowly cutting off every finger by the hour- it's sexy as hell," Lois winked, twirling her fancy gun around her scarred fingers. "Oh and wow Rosalia, you finally battle through it! The last time I saw you were when you're an adequate contestant to be the child poster for anorexia. Are things daisy as roses?"

"As daisy when I have your head on a stick," Rosalia snarled. "Step away from the demigod, he hasn't done anything."

"It's not what he hasn't done," Marcus lectured. "It's what he will. We're just preventing it."

"In horrible ways, you capture, you torture and you kill every one of our kind!" Luke growled. "Perhaps if you were more lenient-"

"Lenient?" Lois echoed disbelievingly. "I still could feel the heat of the fire one you filths created and that Vulcan demigod crisped my mother like it was nothing. One of my good friends died in a tsunami created by you temperamental son of the bitches, all you demigods are the same. You will kill and that's the only way how we hunters are going to sail by is if we do the same."

Percy glanced up at Lois's face which was hardened into an emotion of such hatred, such anger that it was radiating off her like sunburn.

"Oh please, you Hunters kill more of than we kill more of you." contended Rosalia aggressively. "So cut the whole pity talk because I have enough of hiding and we're going to take you down."

Cassiopeia kept him down as Lois began shooting and Marcus launched one of his twin hammers at Luke. Percy watched engagingly as Marcus's twin hammers collided with Luke's half-bronze, half-steel sword and Rosalia dodging every bullet Lois was firing.

"Frigging demigods," Cassiopeia murmured.

Tyson whinnied, "Off my Percy! Now," With his enhanced strength he punched or demolished- to be more accurate- half of the floor where Cassiopeia had Percy pinned. Cassiopeia managed to roll out of the way smoothly and Percy did so to just in time.

"We have to go, Lois, we need reinforcements!" Marcus yelled as he struck a full blow at Luke's stomach only to be deflected by a silence swipe of defence.

"Like hell," Lois gritted her teeth, madly firing rounds and managing to lodge a bullet into Rosalia's arm, withdrawing a cry of pain from her.

"Rosalia!" Luke ran over to his hurt comrade.

Percy recovered from the initial shock of what just happen like any sane person would've done and asked the blonde boy, Luke. "Is she okay?"

"Tough as nails," Rosalia snorted weakly. "But I'll be fine, just stop the bleeding. Huh, there's such thing as a nice monster." Her eyes flitted to Tyson and smiled.

"She'll be fine," Luke said, more to himself than to Percy. Percy whirled around to see the Hunters but they have fled from the scene to home base to gather forces with more than just a gun-waving sociopath, a somewhat level-headed lunatic (and he was the nicest one out there) and a perverted, pinning girl with jokes for everything.

"Who are you guys?" Percy asked them.

"I'm the girl who just save you ass and got shot by the craziest bitch on the planet, a thank you would be nice." Rosalia grumbled and winced when Luke compressed his clothed hand onto the wound.

"Thanks," Percy answered sheepishly.

"It severed an artery, damn it." Luke inspected the wound after the bleeding had decreased. "I hate to give it to her but she's one of hell of a shooter. We need to get you back. You're coming along, Jackson."

"Wait, I don't even know who you are much less what you are. How do I know you're not secretly hunters?"

"We're demigods too; we're from a group called the Dominants." Luke introduced. "I'm the leader and we recruit demigods and train them for the battle."

"Battle for what?"

"Against the mortals, the hunters, the whole supremacist race of bigoted idiots. So are you going to stand there or help me?'

Percy obliged without a hesitant thought. Percy would be ready the next time they come back and he'll have a score to settle with Lois, the girl who killed his mother. Her face clear in his head; the chestnut hair with brittle split-ends, the apathetic hazy grey-ish green eyes and an arcane smirk so enigmatic and smug it would give Mona Lisa a run for her money.

They would be back and he would be ready.

* * *

Hunters:

Main:

Lois Lazarus Campbell submitted by me!

Cassiopeia Anderson- can I call her Cas (CASTIEL! *dies from the Destiel feels*) or Cassi? Because it seems so unnatural for the characters to go around calling "Hey Cassiopeia!" submitted drawthewaffle

Oliver James McAlister submitted by ranlou

Occurring Characters (they'll be in the story for more than once but not like the main sole focus, okay?)

Marcus Leonardo Forge submitted Death's General

Summer Rain Richards- she's not really a Hunter more like a scientist who do the experiments and she's VERY fascinated about demigods; submitted by Sweetberry771

(need more characters and don't be afraid to submit them!)

I realize a lot of people submitted demigods but Hunters aren't THAT bad. Watch Supernatural and you'll get what I mean plus...can you resist the Winchesters? I'm sorry, getting off track here but the whole point remains: SUBMIT HUNTERS. Son of a bitch...

Dominants/Demigods:

Main:

Rosalia Amaro- I really like this character, she's flawed and she still manage to sounds ass-kicking to me; she's really similar to the main character I'm writing in my novel, Zahra Tristan. Submitted by TheNightGirl

Riley Dillon Reese- He he, I have so many ideas for the characters...

Occurring Characters:

Angel Destiny Hope- she's five people so I can't really put her as a Main...who named herself because no sane nor sober parent would name their child Angel Destiny...I hope (see what I did there?).

* * *

I need more boys for both. Period. I will still accept girls but if you submit a boy (and a really good one) you'll probably have more chances in the main slot. I'm looking for unique, DIFFERENT characters. I like maybe someone with a sociopaths twist on them like Lois- yes, Lois does have sociopath tendencies so she's technically half crazy. It's good to have crazy characters. I imagined her character a toss up between Meg (the demon season 5-8) and Bellatrix and Ruby (season 3 Ruby because season 4 Ruby was too clingy and I hate her for what she did to Sam) Or characters that are mysterious. I truly love Effy Stonem from Skins as a character...

The more details you spill into a character, the more I can understand them and know how to write them. I don't like things to be half-assed, I don't write things that are half-assed- at least in my opinion. So remember detailed, flawed characters = a big spot on the mother load- wow I speak like a Winchester.

However, what do you of the first chapter? Yes, Lois is mine and crazy. Cassiopeia just came alive to me in this, she's describe to be funny and perverted- a female Dean and Leo mixed together (imagine if two of them meet...), Marcus is the only somewhat normal, calm guy in the room trying to think of something rational while those two girls go crazy.

Yes, Luke is the leader of the dominants and currently Annabeth is leader of the equalists. How that happen? It'll explain in the later chapters.

Romalia is fun to write because she's just so kick ass and I imagine her to be like a Reyna mixed with Santana (from Glee), hostile but with an attitude.

Your CHARACTERS will be featured soon, I SWEAR! AND KEEP THEM COMING!


	3. Decisions, decisions (more results)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS EXCEPT LOIS LAZARUS CAMPBELL.**

Chapter 2

Decisions, decisions

"Argh," Rosalia cried in pain as Riley Reese, an Apollo medic, try to hold the victim steady as she sow back the bullet wound. "That frigging hurts,"

"We're almost there," Riley chirped as brightly as she can as she poked the quilt needle into Rosalia's skin and pricked it out. Percy and Luke watched in grotesque horror, the stench of blood overwhelming their noses. Riley daubed her fingers in a gold, gooey liquid which had the scent of the blue chocolate chip cookies Percy's mom used to bake him and she lather as gently as she can over the wound. She used a small scissors to nip the little string and wiped the blood and the gooey liquid off her fingers.

"Here take a little drink," Riley advised, pouring a trickle of the gold liquid into Rosalia's small, China doll lips. "The nectar will help quicken the healing process of the artery. My advice is do not put any strength on that arm or not it'll tear the precarious tissues apart and damaged the sensitive artery. 'Kay?"

"'Kay," Rosalia breathed out agonizingly. Riley set out to clean up the blood off the little silver instruments she used to pull out the bloody bullet. The bullet was literally about one and a half inches long with such a sharp tip that when Percy attempted to touch it, it pricked his finger.

"Titanium bullet dipped in melted Celestial Bronze," Luke muttered to himself. "Evil bitch,"

"Melted Celestial Bronze?" Percy echoed, perplexed. His mind was still lost somewhere at 'I'm a demigod?' street.

"Yeah, when the mortals declared war against us they came to our camp with everything they got," Luke explained as he cleaned the titanium bullet and picked them up with tongs to dump it in a Ziplock bag. "Army tanks, nuclear bombs, Air Force One, FBI, the Marines, it was like World War III but instead the world team up against us and they caught us by surprise. Many of us were captured but a few survive and ran; now we're here. Raiding food and living like fugitives."

"Oh."

"That's all you gotta say?"

"It's just…I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, when they got us they burned down the camps and stole all our weapons to use it against us. Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold- everything and melt them into bullets or use our swords," Luke spat bitterly. "Considering we're half-god and half-mortal, we can be half by both types of weapons. Supernatural and mortal,"

"That sucks,"

"You're telling me."

"So how did you get shot?" Riley asked once she finished cleaning out the utensils by the silver sink and the tiny kitchenette by the corner of the tiny sick bay.

Rosalia perched precariously on the linen white bed scowled at the question. "Hunters- three of them,"

"How did you manage to get out of there alive?" Riley's blue eyes were gradually concern.

"You sound like you doubted us." Luke scoffed, offended. "We were there because we heard of the whole water stake in the park thing and the chants so we decided to get to you as quick as we could before the Hunters could. Riley Reese Percy Jackson and Percy Jackson Riley Reese,"

"Er, hi," He said awkwardly, extending a handshake to meet the redhead.

"Hullo," She chimed in a faint Irish Accent, her carroty red hair tied back with a yellow hair band. She was adorned in a tacky white top with a smiley face plastered on it along with jeans, a denim jacket and simple converses. Hipster beads decorated her wrists with peace signs and Jewish symbols on them. She shook his hand and slight warmth washed over him

It was like a bad joke- Romalia was a Catholic (it was clear as .she was muttering a quick prayer to God as Riley dug into Romalia's insides for the bullet), Luke was an Atheist because the Gods were major dicks and he didn't believed there was some sort of higher power watching over us and Riley, the Jewish. Percy nearly cracked out a religious joke but wisely chose not to share his opinions.

"Riley's a daughter of Apollo and our only available medic at the moment so-"

"This is the guy causing all the trouble?" An abrasive teenager accused at Percy with dangerous brown eyes. Percy was shocked that the girl, who was obviously younger than both Rosalia and Luke, talked in such an impudent manner to authorities but who was he to talk? He snapped recklessly at his teachers all the time.

"Nice to see you too, Kennedy," Rosalia prompted dryly.

"You got yourself shot, didn't you? Which hunter did it?"

"It's not important," Luke incited. "The thing is that Percy is away from the claws of the Hunters, every demigod is vital Kennedy so please just do not aggravate things."

Percy watched the banter between the demigods within a thin life of amusement and fear because he seen (briefly) how the demigods do in battle.

"What he said, so sit your ass done and shut up, Ken Doll." Rosalia smirked, earning a Vitriol glare from her. "C'mon we need to go," Rosalia propped herself off the sick room's bed quickly, defying every order Riley had given so it wouldn't tear the stitches.

"Whoa, be careful." Percy said, out of concern. He felt like he owe her considering she just took a bullet from him.

"That's cute but I'm not made out of glass. The meeting will be soon, Lukey," She said cheekily at the annoyed glare Luke directed at her.

"What meeting?"

"Now my friend is time for the Senate. Urgh, sometimes I really do hate those peace-loving Equalists."

* * *

"We're screwed." Marcus mumbled behind the wheels of Xavier Campbell's beloved (but ancient) silver Mercedes Benz as Lois sat shotgun, lighting up a smoke and putting into her lips.

"Don't remind me." Lois snapped. Flickering up the lighter to burn the tips of her hair- a habit she had adopted every time she was nervous- she contemplated on how big the problem was. Three demigods on rogue along with a Cyclops- could things get any worse?

She worked so hard to prove to her brother, the Hunters of the Letters- everyone how good she was. She was the best in her Guns and Ammunition class, she wasn't squeamish when it comes to the down and dirty business of making demigods, demons, vampires, shape-shifters or any supernatural initiates squeal and she studied back to front every book on Greek Mythology, she was perfection in memorizing exorcisms and drawing Devil Traps.

It was hard having two brothers best in the field of hunting. Every major kill or capture seems no big deal to others because Xavier and Ethan Campbell done it before. Of course they were super protective of her, always encouraging her to live the "normal" life. Oh please, she was a Campbell- a natural born hunter.

Then there was the stupid Doctor report that declared her as "unstable with minor sociopathic tendencies". So what if she seemed to enjoy watching the victim screamed and writhed in pain as she stood, superior before them? She was perfectly sane but no, they pushed her into "going to school" and doing whatever crap teenagers do these days.

It lasted a week. And she hated it there. Stupid middle school; wherever she went into that school people treated her like some Grade-A freak because she was a hunter. In her time there she broke a guy's neck because he try to hit on her (Xavier had laughed about it for like a whole frigging month) and kidnapped a fifth grade for suspicion of being a demigod (which she was right).

She was a Hunter; flesh and blood.

"Touchy," Cass grinned at Lois's dirty glare directed to the review mirror while she sharpened her katana sword.

"You too or not I'll smite your fluffy little ass, Cass."

"Make that _super _touchy." Cass eyed Lois's smoke as if she was considering whether to reprimand her on the dangers of smoking. "Hey, that rhymed! Ass with Cass,"

"Stop it," Marcus said, weaving through Manhattan's traffic without a difficulty. "Smoking damages your lungs."

Lois shot an amused glance at Marcus; _you actually care? _But tossed her hair out of her eyes before shrugging, "Bite me." And blew up a huff of smoke from her lips, "Can we focus on the fact that my brother is going to _murder _us once he hear about this?"

"Us?" Cass reiterated. "Who said about us? Nuh-uh, you screwed up. You admit it yourself."

"If I'm going down, you two are going down with me." Lois said coyly at the enraged Latino.

And indeed they did.

"You LOST HOW MANY?"

The three Hunters flinched at the mighty yell of Xavier Campbell's.

"Three, sire," Cass reported numbly, not looking quite as smug as she did in the car.

"Three demigods _and _a Cyclops," Xavier repeated, crossing his arms as Gabriel Fletcher smirked in their defeat. Lois gave her best friend the daggers and Gabriel's smirk widened. _Smug bastard, _Lois thought miserably as her brother looked at her critically. "Well, that's just _peachy." _

"Xavier, calm down." The reason in Ethan's voice compelled Lois to smile thankfully at him. "They're just kids."

Marcus was slightly irate on being called a "kid" but let it go. "It's not their fault." Lois sighed. "It's mine. I screwed up, okay? Is it wrong to screw up? Because hi, hello my name is Lois and I'm human not frigging God,"

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at the unlikeness of Lois selling herself out to defend her friends. Xavier calmed down for a moment before huffing out a breath of disappointment. "General Forge please excuse to the armoury and Anderson, you may leave."

Marcus and Cass scurried (more like amble for Marcus) out of the room to attend to their usual business with Marcus returning to the Machinery compendium to assist his fellow blacksmiths, crafting more weapons and fixing vehicles for the Hunters and Cass will be…doing whatever Cass do in her free time.

"What happened, Lois?" Ethan's puppy dog eyes could easily persuade any girl to crawl in bed with him so it would be redundant to say it made her pour onto previous events.

"Isn't that lovely?" Gabriel questioned in rich amusement as if it he was very happy. "A Campbell losing out to demigods, wish I was there to see it."

"Go to hell." Lois said maliciously.

"See you there too, darling," Gabriel winked, bathing in the attention focused onto him. This was how their friendship worked.

"I was sent to capture one demigod." Lois said furiously at her oldest brother. "Not two more and Sasquatch,"

"Still didn't manage to capture one," Gabriel perked up gleefully, running his hand through his styled blond locks. His beautiful dark green eyes were captivating as they were coldly glorified like some avenging, archangel.

Xavier put his head onto his palm. "Captain, do you know how much insurance this is going to cost?"

Lois downcast her eyes and Gabriel lamented (mockingly), "Most likely larger than life,"

"A lot, sire," Lois answered bitterly, choosing to ignore Gabriel but promising to shoot him in the arm just for the sake of it.

"Exactly, Captain," Xavier crossed his arms. "Do you know how frigging pissed the Council will be? This is not your first mistake, Captain!"

"I know, sir."

Gabriel covered his stifling laughter with the palm of his hand. Ethan bit the corner of his lips tersely, eyeing his brother to watch his actions. "Officer Fletcher, may you please leave? We have to discuss some private family business."

The sides of Gabriel's lips tightened, not happy about being bossed around by a higher authority considering the world seems to revolve around him (according to him which is just so typically him) but obeyed the King's orders and exited the lonely Command centre with its bleeping lights.

Once Gabriel was gone, Xavier hugged Lois unexpectedly and she blinked; surprised. "I'm glad you're home." Here comes the pity speech.

"The least you did is come home in one piece," Ethan breathed, all formality gone. "And is that…smoke?"

"No." Lois lied smoothly. "Of course not, you know me- I would never smoke." Ethan narrowed her eyes at her cheeky grin.

"Well, the son of a bitch got away but you're safe and that's what matters though we might as well ship ourselves out of the country and change our names because Lacerta is going to have our asses by the time the Council handed it the report." Xavier shrugged like it was no big deal.

"How's dad?" Lois questioned and the tepid temperature had rocket launched itself backwards. The tension had quaked in the room as the Campbells shared an unwanted family history; with their mom dead due to a horrible accident with a Vulcan demigod they weren't exactly the Brady Brunch. She sometimes wondered how their lives would've turn out if her soft-hearted mother had been around. Would they be Hunters or normal, Apple-Pie life kids?

Either way, she would've chosen Hunter over normalcy any day.

Sex was great, getting drunk off her ass (not including the mornings after) was good and the inebriating sniff of smoke weaving into her nose was fantastic but nothing was better than evil, supernatural kill in her hands. No one's a virgin because everyone get screwed by the world and it's incredibly messed up junk of so-call 'humanity', she might as well have a good time killing no-good son of bitches.

"Drunk and pissed, as always," Ethan said bitterly. Ever since the death of their mother, their father broke down. The tequila shots, re-runs of a soap opera name _Hunter's Backyard _and staring hopelessly at his wife's picture was his life. And this guy used to be the top league of Hunters. Their uncle Robert Singer (Mom's side) took them in and raised them in the Hunter's Headquarters.

"No change." Xavier said quietly, his eyes fixed on the giant screen of the world's updates on supernatural activity popping everywhere. So far there was a nest of vampires nestling in Brookhaven, Mississippi, demons in East L.A doing Lucifer-knows-what, shape shifters on a killing spree in St. Louis, Leviathans (nasty, powerful cannibals) chomping on children in Kansas and a Satan-worshipping cult sacrificing and tearing hearts out of virgins in South Virginia. _They forgot to add three demigods and a Cyclops somewhere in the middle of all that, _Lois thought humourlessly.

Staring at the disappointing report her brother had to hand in to the Council about three loose demigods, Lois swallowed uncomfortably. There were perks of being a half-sane, sociopathic mixed multiple disorders teenager and there were the misses which was still receiving emotions that made her human: guilt.

It was burning at the tips of her trepidation throughout the cross-country sprint from New York to the Brooklyn Underground Headquarters (closest one around) despite the original Headquarters was the Men of Letters warehouse in Kansas and in the span of that useless time waste, she was thinking about her kills. The woman was just protecting her son and that man...well he looked redundant with no meaning in life but he was still innocent and she took it so easily with just the squeeze of her fingers.

"Forget the report," She said suddenly. "I'll set out tomorrow to find them, new job on the spot."

"Less than twelve hours but you didn't beat our record," Xavier mused and Lois scowled. Even they reminded her she'll always be below them, this was just…embarrassing. "But I don't like it, Lois. You're fifteen; you should rest and go for a movie tomorrow or something. Don't worry,"

Lois's scowl deepened. "I need to clean this mess up. I screwed up and I'll fix it,"

Ethan and Xavier exchanged uneasy looks. "I agree with Xavier, I mean- you just got back from a two days drive,_ aren't_ you exhausted?"

"No, I'm not."

"Fine, you can go." Xavier shook his head at her stubbornness (Like he could talk). "But on my conditions: you take the Mustang-" _Oh Sweet Jesus…_"And you must have a team of officially qualified Hunters, understand?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good,"

"You gave up that easy?" Ethan was nearly impressed with Xavier's leniency on the subject of practically letting his (in the exact words) _wittle baby sister _out into the world, alone with all the pedo freaks and nasty son of bitches out there.

"You heard her, _Emma," _Lois snorted loudly when Xavier called Ethan's girl name and giggled at Ethan's un-amused expression. "Sis said she could handle it meaning she could. Now get me my pie,"

"Get it yourself, jerk."

"Bitch," Xavier shot poisonously.

"Assholes," She laughed and wrapped her arms around both her brothers. Nope, she would never trade normalcy for this.

* * *

Annabeth Chase stared at her reflection.

The grimy face covered with old scars and her grey eyes reflected the aftermath of a man's condition after fighting a thousand wars; she had been looking like this since her stepmother sold her out do Hunters nine years ago.

Her fingers stroke through the rough material of her white grey tunic which swept over her knees, revealing her bare legs perched with leather sandals. Her blonde hair tied into a ponytail and a bronze dagger was tied to a scabbard belt on her waist.

"Time to go," Grover said blearily by the corner, chewing mournfully on a musty tin-can. "Senate, Annabeth- we need to go."

Annabeth looked away from her grimy reflection and left the room for the Senate meeting. Demigods' cladded in a mixture of armour, togas and tunics was rushing to the big hall put together by a ragtag team of demigods and a group of Vulcan and Hephaestus kids.

The Senate room was, by her standards, impressive- partly because she designed from scratch. It was meant to model after the House of Parliaments in Athens, completed with statues of the Gods placed on every cardinal wing of the room. Seats were organized in a semi-circle, following the shape of the rounded room with a panel of the leaders in front. Banners of different camp from the old days hung on top, serving as a reminder of peaceful times. Steel railings guarded the high floors; it was supposed to be levelled like a Greek theatre with Roman architectures- its top archways with Apollo and Venus staring down at you in an unsettling manner and completed with large pillars and columns to hold up the cedar-beamed ceiling.

Half the Senate room was brimming with demigods already along with nymphs by the Roman bath at the corner of the room, gossiping and braiding its each other hair like a century has not gone by and satyrs conversing in hushed words.

Annabeth have been an honorary member of the Senate since the ripe age of twelve when she had guided four demigods to safety by not using any supernatural power but with the might of wits. They started calling her the "Maiden of Wisdom" and including her into significant meetings; she had been the happiest.

Of course, now the Senate had different ideas.

Annabeth believed that mortals weren't the bad guys- figuratively. The real evil was the Lacertas, it was proven in history mortals and demigods had gotten along together in the past and it was until then the Lacertas took power and demigods became an endangered species. They should be focusing on taking out Lacertas not stealing power from mortals and setting up their own hierarchy.

It was about sharing the world not dominating it.

"I'll go get a seat," Grover gave her an encouraging smile and thumbs up. She acknowledged his advice with a small, nervous smile before he disappeared into the crowds. "Good luck!"

Sweeping the loose blonde locks out of her face, she noticed another demigod standing near the panel besides Rosalia Amaro- daughter of Erebus and Luke's right hand woman.

He _must_ be new because she never seen him around before, nope definitely never seen those inebriating sea green eyes before. He was slightly on the skinny side with a good height but she bet in a few short months of demigod training, he'll be whipped in to shape in no time.

Riley Reese stood there, chatting animatedly with one of the Dominants who looked lose enough to kill her because of her sunniness. Annabeth smirked a little about that; the Dominants weren't the only one with shrewdness.

The way how demigods have been living under detection from Hunters was the cloaking spell held up by the Hecate and Trivia kids. She had to hand the cake to them- they were the reason why they were all still breathing and talking.

She climbed the podium and seated herself onto the chair right next to Luke; the tension thick between them. The sea green-eyed boy gave her a goofy smile and she pursed her lips, not knowing how to react. "Annabeth," Luke greeted coldly.

Jason Grace, a Roman demigod, with steel blue eyes and glinting blond hair raised his head to greet her as she ambled to the podium. "Hey," She said gradually.

Jason and Annabeth's relationship was like business partners with chess figures to turn rather than friends, his true partner was a girl in coma- Reyna Bellum who was nearly splintered in half by a thrown axe during a shoot-out with the Hunters, trying to free the kidnapped demigods. He used to be full of life, vibrant with the hope of restoring order but now he wilted into a dethatched state of loneliness and training.

Luke and Annabeth, to put it charitably, had history. Luke wanted to get rid of mortals, his hatred for them had increased tenfold after the death of his mother when the Hunters stormed his house and yes, the Hunters could be ruthless and the taunts from mortals can be taxing but that was because they were misguided.

Not all were the same; half of the demigods in their compound were smuggled out by Hunters and scientists with a good intuition. Both of them stood up once the whole stadium had been filled, looking awkwardly and baiting each other to speak.

"Good morning, fellow demigods," Annabeth said without a stutter; she had been practicing this all morning. "Welcome to the first Senate meeting, the Senate has adjourned!" She pounded the gavel onto the wooden table.

Luke cleared his throat, "As you know, we're at war."

"No duh," Kennedy Reyes snorted, earning a few giggles from the Ares group.

"Shut up, Reyes," Scarlett Lucas grumbled. "No one ask your opinion," Her copper hair in waves, floating around her shoulders like a red, golden halo. Her black eyes a match to Reyna Bellum's.

"Order!" Jason Grace barked harshly and they wisely shut up. _Thank the Gods or whoever's watching us, _Annabeth prayed silently.

"Can we just please talk about the giant elephant in the room?" Riley asked kindly, blue eyes twinkling. It was nice to have a break from the entire testosterone attitude given to her by revenge-driven idiots (and not all of them are boys) and a shouting match once in a while.

"You mean you're stupidity?" Rosalia offered oh-so-helpfully.

Riley's face twisted into an expression of forlorn and Annabeth whirled fiercely at her. "Apologize!"

"Gods save us all," Cirrus Vernet muttered dryly at the panel, sitting next to Rosalia with his temples clutched. Annabeth bristled, was it necessary with all the superfluous side commentary?

"Jeez, I'm sorry." Rosalia huffed flippantly and Annabeth glared at her. "Do you want me to a sing song too, Chase?"

"Say it like you mean it, Amaro."

"You know shit got real when they start using last names," Scarlett joked nearby.

"I'm sorry, Riley and I hope I didn't hurt your feelings," Rosalia said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay," Riley spoke quietly but caught Annabeth's eye and grinned.

"Back to the pending topic," Annabeth rushed in before Luke could, she earned her a filthy look for the said man. "Mortals and demigods have gotten along before,"

"Once upon a time," Cirrus pointed out.

"The point is that the whole mission is not about wiping the slate clean off with mortals," Annabeth proclaimed, confident with each word and the green-eyed boy stared at her face for a while. "The real poison is President Lacerta. I mean, it was after since his family taken over the Presidential chair it was only then demigods are being hunted out."

"He had been poisoning people's mind for way too long; it's pointless, Annabeth. This impossible idea of holding hands and singing Kumbaya with the mortals is not an option." The crowd stir in agreement with Luke and Annabeth curled her fists, determined to not go down without a fight.

"What you're talking about is genocide Luke," Annabeth said harshly. "This makes you no better less than them. They kill us but if we kill them it will solve nothing! Justice is not paid no matter what and the dead…will always stay _dead!" _

The whole stadium went completely silent in shock.

The fragments of Luke's resentment-filled eyes shattered, memories of his mother resurfaced. "They need to be killed, we all have one goal Chase and it's to end this war. This is how we do it."

"No, I'm just trying to pick a side where it doesn't rise up with body count, Luke. Thousand will die but we can save billions."

"I will never save them, they killed my mother." Luke whispered before tearing down the stairs with Rosalia by his side, muttering words of encouragement and looking uncomfortable as Annabeth played with the lock of blonde hair.

"That was intense," Cirrus observed flatly. Scarlett rolled her eyes and Kennedy examined her converses.

"The matter still remains, fellow demigods." She looked upon the faces of the people she was supposed to lead. The vulnerable faces of the ones they'll be gunning for. "Choose your side and from that day on, there's no turning back. But remember, your choices from now on define who you are."

* * *

Hunters:

Main:

Lois Lazarus Campbell

Cassiopeia Anderson

Oliver James McAlister

Gabriel Fletcher

* * *

Occurring Characters (they'll be in the story for more than once but not like the main sole focus, okay?)

Marcus Leonardo Forge

Summer Rain Richards

* * *

Dominants/ Demigods

Main:

Rosalia Amaro

Riley Dillon Reese

Cirrus Jonathan Vernet

* * *

Occurring Characters

Angel Destiny Hope

Kennedy Genesis Reyes

Scarlett Genevieve Lucas

Samuel (I'm not giving away ANYTHING)

* * *

**I NEED MORE BOYS! I WILL NOT BE ACCEPTING ANYMORE DEMIGOD GIRLS! Grr... **

**This chapter had been the hardest to write, partly because I kept deleting and re-deleting all the drafts and re-writing it. Also I'm writing my novel so...yeah. SEASON 8 FINALE SUPERNATURAL- OH MY GAWDS! My life was ruined since I bought the Harry Potter series, then Rick Riordan smashed the broken heart into pieces and now I'm just on the point of suicide- I was like: NO! NOT AGAIN! **

**(SPOILERS AHEAD...)**

**I wanted to punch that SON OF A BITCH for taking Cass's grace. Dean wasn't there to say it so I did the honours. And that heartbreaking scene between Sam and Dean when Dean begged Sam not to finish the trials...Gods help me. I was crying so hard, my mother was like: 0.0 **

**THE ANGELS ARE FALLING! **

**I'm so glad Season 9 is coming because I NEED IT. After MOA and HP ending, my life is...screwed up. I hate this show for wrecking me emotionally. **

**If you want to watch it, go ahead. It's great for fans who like PJO but it might emotionally scar you for life. I'm a Destiel fan and I also like Sam/Lucifer, have been since the seven season. Satan's hilarious, I love him. Supernatural is the only show with fans who have love for the devil. Wincest is not bad..but I feel dirty every time I read a fic featuring Sam/Dean especially after the 'slash fiction' episode. **

**I was VERY busy as you can see. **

**BUT I UPDATED! Hope you like this one... **

**Review and tell me what you want. Did I get the characters right? Did you enjoy it? Should I do a crossover with PJO/Supernatural of Nico bumping into Dean and Sam? WHO KNOWS? Oh wait...it's you guys SO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Queen. **


	4. On Your Own (more results)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS EXCEPT LOIS LAZARUS CAMPBELL.**

Chapter 3

On Your Own

Before Lois had entered his day with her demigod-on-the-loose fiasco, Gabriel's day started as promisingly pleasant. His mother had greeted him somewhat warmly which was different from the cold indifferent sniff of disgust she gave to him almost every morning, he manage to sneak in a nasty little snipe at Atticus's massive body frame and he manage to flick Mary up her ear, receiving a squeal of pain from her without getting in trouble.

He wasn't able to go on the retrieval mission with Lois because he was at a special breakfast conference with the President and his parents. He donned himself in a rich, velvet white suit and polished black shoes.

The helicopter picked him up from JFK with the rest of his family. His mother adorned in an ostentatious red peplum dress with a plunging neckline, her smooth silky dark hair cascaded down her long back and her icy green eyes flashed dangerously like the cold beauty she was. Atticus was dressed arrogantly in a black suit with a blood red tie to match the colour of his mother's dress, his form haggard and tall.

Mary, the annoying twit of a sister he had, had her hair down in ringlets and her dress in white to show she was a good little Christian girl. Oh how he hated her.

The Lacertas' Manor was grand, to put it charitably.

Beautiful mahogany floors shrouded with oriental or Persians rugs, cabinets full of historical hardware like crackling scrolls, Latin Codex- there was the original Magna Carta and the British Sword of Mercy displayed in the Safe Room.

You know what ordinary, run-of-the-mill family would have for breakfast on a Monday morning? Eat toast, rush the kids to school and go to work is what those cheap suits usually do. The ones with money on a Monday morning would've hair their faces primped, hair styled and clothes ironed along with personal chefs chopping up exotic fruits, fixing up sushi with the top twenty rarest fishes in the world and buttering croissants and got the closest of their thousand friends to join in the absurdity.

Many would've call this one of the top ways to get broke in one morning but for the higher class they called it 'Monday Brunch'. The decadent lifestyle did not faze Gabriel because he had lived this every day.

Lifting up his head to acknowledge the President, an elderly man with few wisps of white hair protruding from his blonde head of hair and golden beard and eerie dark brown eyes, he plastered a sincere and sophisticated smile.

Other guests started to arrive, mingling around with overpriced wine glasses with stuffy red wine. The famous actor Tristan Mclean, a huge contributor to politics and the Presidents arrived with his daughter who looked extremely disappointed to be there.

There were always many things to be said about Piper Mclean.

She had her face on top of the cover of every media alert for stealing cars, computers out of department stores along with random pieces of clothing and everything she every stole was not for her gain. Supposedly, she was supposed to be painstakingly stuck-up and snobbish but Gabriel hardly knew her, not including the number of appearances in magazines.

She had choppy hair, cut into a scraggly mess which was a poor attempt to look horrendous considering it worked well with her long, slim face-shape; she was forced into a white satin pleated dress with a golden waist band and black high-tops.

He turned his attention back to the front; a tall wooden podium with a thick wooden where President K.W Lacerta the Fourth cleared his throat and spoke into the tiny mike. The things that make President Lacerta so charismatic and charming to each other were the soft, kind tones of his voice. He had as much deception as the devil, such a smooth talker he might as well be lying.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the anniversary of the revelation of the Supernatural." He smiled waiting for the little burst of round of applause, Gabriel followed suit but he heard a little un-ladylike snort coming from Piper Mclean. "The Supernatural had been plaguing the world with its evil entities ever since the dawn of Man. We only found out about these unholy creatures a few hundred years ago and thanks to our hunters, armies and God himself, the war on our side is still going strong!"

The surges of applause came back stronger this time as the President stepped down the podium and the banquet began but as he started on his spaghetti and meatballs he got a call from the Hunters Sub-stronghold in Brooklyn to hurry his ass over.

"Mother?"

The indifferent sniff was indicating she heard him.

"Ready the jet, I need to be in New York in less than one hour."

After the pilot half butler had flew for the dreary five hours ride and dropped him off at the stronghold, he was barely holding all the chuckles when his best-friend-since-God-knows-when basically confessed her mistakes in front of one of the most elite hunters of the Compendium.

Xavier and Ethan Campbell were one probably like the biggest league of all leagues; Gabriel knew how his future was going to pan out thanks to these two. Lois just happens to be the baby sister of the two.

"Trouble in paradise?" Gabriel offered with a growing smirk.

Lois sneered. "Mind your own shit, Fletcher."

He shrugged and stared at her face for any sign of vulnerable emotion, detecting a hint of disappointment. "So you're not going to just sit there, are you?"

Lois clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "You know me better than that; you should know that this bitch's spirit will never come to rest."

* * *

Oliver McAlister was having a peaceful evening (as much as you can as a Hunter) before a ghost from the past called and ruined the moment. He had just finished a job of a werewolf in Queens and visited his family and shared dinner with them.

Now he's just sitting at a sleazy motel safely (though he might've caught something contagious from the suspiciously dirty stains on the bed), sipping on beer and pouring through the newspaper to search for a new hunt when his phone rang and a name flashed on a screen which made his blood turn cold.

_Lois. C_

The last time he saw her was a few months ago when he got stuck baby-sitting her while her brothers were out on a big face-off with Abaddon and her lousy attempt on opening a Devil's Gate to release Hell on Earth, Ethan made Lois stayed in a wooden cabin to ensure her safety after she sneaked out of the stronghold to join them, adamant on coming along.

Of course being all alone with a chaste girl like Lois and under the inducing alcohol, one thing led to another…

After that night, he swore he would never speak to her again.

Jamming the green **Call **button, he pressed it to his ear. "What the hell do you want?"

"Peace on Earth." Lois replied, back with her snarky wit. "And you to get your ass over here for a new job."

"Who said I'm helping?"

"Me."

"Fine, let me ask nicely- who said I'm helping, bitch?"

"Sticks and stones, sweetheart," She clucked her tongue, the seductive drawl in her voice was never in her absent. "But Xavier said I need someone eighteen or above and Marcus is occupied with his forgery building up some new ships to start taking the whole Supernatural thing worldwide, so I'm picking you."

"I'm flattered but no thanks." Oliver snorted, standing up from his comfy spot on the bed for a beer in the fridge. "I hunt on my own now."

"_Please…" _She could basically hear Lois's duck-billed, plum lips forming into a formidable pout. "I'll make Xavier double your pay."

"Triple," Oliver offered briskly.

"Double or no deal," Lois snapped harshly. Oliver contemplated about it; if her receive double pay he could save up enough money for Penelope so she could go to that big lawyer school she had been studying so hard for.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Knew you couldn't resist," She smirked and he rolled his tawny light brown eyes. "We're meeting at the bar by the morning before we set out."

"Alcohol in the morning?" He sounded vaguely concern of how she's half-way there to a liver failure. "Are you sure that's healthy?"

"Sweet that you cared but I don't drink before nine," She snorted and the line disconnected.

* * *

Ivory Walsh was taking a drink by the bar with Cass Anderson, a respectable Hunter with a not-so respectable behaviour when it comes to relationships. "It was a major job and we had it in the bag just after five minutes." Cass flirted with another Hunter; a girl with blonde hair as Ivory scoffed in her whiskey. "You should've seen that little decapitation I did to that fang,"

"Right," The blonde snorted and walked away to a group of friends she went with. Ivory barely held back the smirk as she sipped down the whiskey and slapped a twenty on the counter.

"One more," Ivory ordered and Cass slumped.

"Jesus, girls are always playing hard to get," Cass complained, smacking her cupid lips together. "Sometimes I really do prefer the opposite sex."

"For a catholic, you're almost as lecherous as a dog," Ivory noted generously and Cass shot her a dirty look.

"For a catholic, you're one hell of a bitch."

"Well played." Ivory rolled her eyes and the burly bartender handed her another drink. Most of the hunters were at a local bar just down the street where most of them go for their alcoholic obsession. "So tell me, why did a simple, run-of-the-mill demigod job become a bust?"

"Stop soaking in our failure, Walsh. Catty girls can be _such_ a turn off," Cass snapped in retaliation and Ivory raised an eyebrow. "And it wasn't a _simple _job, a Cyclops and two more demigods joined in the siesta. It was three and Godzilla against us, barely a fair fight so shut your cake hole."

"Nice to see you take an interest in my cake hole," Ivory said drily.

Cass sneered and sends her one finger salute because she appeared unarmed in the battle of wits. _I win, _Ivory rejoiced. The door swung open and a group of rowdy teenagers burst in, the whole room of Hunters tensed up including the girls when they ambled over to the bar drunkenly. "Idiots," Ivory muttered with a faint Irish accent.

Cass tossed her dark auburn messy hair to the side when one came to close. The Latino bristled in annoyance, probably close to pinning him down onto the counter.

Another Hunter ambled in and this time it was a friend.

"'Sup, bitches," Lois greeted, uncharacteristically cheerful.

"Lois," Ivory acknowledged. "Nice to see you get out of that constant training,"

Cass raised her hand for a beer and the bartender barely shrugged at the fact she was underage. "Yeah, you know considering that you screwed everything up."

"Not in the mood, Cass." Lois barked sourly.

Ivory sensing an altercation between the two intervened and asked, "So what now?"

"Another job," Lois's mouth twisted into the knowing, surreptitious Mona Lisa's smirk of hers. Ivory grinned slightly, knowing adventure when she heard it. "Interested?"

"Of course," Ivory answered without hesitation, any chance to be promoted from Captain was agreeable by her standards. It was embarrassing, sharing the same squat position as a younger girl. None offence given to Lois but it was _unfair, _she worked hard and hard to get up the spot but because she didn't have the life-lasting 'experience' Lois had so she was stuck at the kid's table.

"Urgh, you know you need me to keep you from trouble." Cass smiled victoriously at the slightest twitch of annoyance.

"Good, now don't drink too much ladies," Lois mimicked the Sunday school teacher they had at the Catholic church down the road all the teen and children Hunters were forced to attend every goddamn frigging Sunday. "Because I'll see you _bright and early tomorrow morning!"_

Looking haughtily and exceptionally bitchy, she twirled and marched her way out with the wind in her hair and Ivory finished the last bit of her drink to get rest up for the night. If she was going to be flashing that new victory batch anytime soon, she needed her rest for the job and to kill every son of a bitch out there. "C'mon Cass, we need to hit the sack and you heard Lois," God, Ivory hated this. Having a superior actually _younger than you _was just…no, she rather sacrifice herself to Lucifer.

"One more drink," Cass downed the tequila shot like a boss and stumbled out of the bar stool. Ivory rolled her eyes and summoned the strength to carry the drunken teen; it was going to be a _long _walk.

* * *

Witchcraft, Cirrus Vernet deemed, in mortal's perception was a hilarious, bone-dry joke.

That J.K Rowling character had everyone fired up about witches and wizards, thinking they were either Glinda the Good or Elphaba the Wicked and all that rubbish about broomsticks and cauldrons was pure nonsense.

_Real _heavyweight witchcraft mojo was bloody and downright unsanitary but it does get a job done. Peering at the archaic Book of Shadows written by Morgana Le Fay herself (and translated into Ancient Greek by some musty old philosopher), he took the charred skull of a deer and smashed it to bits with a hammer. Perched on Half-Blood hill and performing the daily ritual was part of his usual regime.

Gathering the broken pieces into a granite bowl, dusting it with diced leftovers of sandalwood and dripping a few drops of a six months old baby's blood (where his siblings got them from he didn't want to know), he finished it with a slow murmur of a Greek chant.

"_Ω Εκάτη η θεία, καλώ τη δύναμή σας για να προστατεύσει αυτό το καταφύγιο όλων των εχθρών και τα μάτια των θνητών αίματος, __m__ανδύα με την αντίληψη των θνητών τα μάτια και το άρωμα της ουσίας ενός θνητού, ευλογώ αυτό στο πλαίσιο των αρμοδιοτήτων σας_," He lit up a match and threw it into the bowl.

The effect was instantaneous, he re-created the Mist and it billowed out of the bowl in white fog and swallowed the whole demigod camp up. Sooner or later, his demigod eyes allowed him to saw what mortals see and what _he _can see.

"Mist-inducing-protection round done," He checked it off his to-do list mentally in his head.

"And here is the entrance," The intelligent, crisp tone of Annabeth Chase floated into his ears as he gathered the materials to place them back into the Hecate cabinet of supplies. "Hi, Cirrus," Her tone was cold, probably because she retain a dismissive behaviour to all Dominants.

Golden blonde locks cascaded into a tight ponytail, her Greek tunic was slightly loose around her hips and she looked like she hasn't slept in days, which wasn't too far from the pending truth.

"Annabeth," He deadpanned and his eyes averted to the lanky boy who was examining their exchange. "And you are...?"

"Percy," He smiled, inebriating sea green eyes meeting Cirrus's keen dark blue eyes, those intuitive pupils highlighted with a grey ring. "Percy Jackson."

"I'm Cirrus Vernet," He introduced politely. "Son of Hecate,"

"The God of…"

"God_dess_ of witchcraft, necromancy and a thousand other bloody things I'm not bothered to mention."

"Cool," Percy said, "What are those?" He indicated to the blood bag of baby body juice.

"You don't want to know."

"Wow, that's nice boys but Percy we need to carry on," Annabeth's tight grin taut against her teeth.

"Oh yeah, sure," Percy's attentive green eyes weren't diverted to Cirrus anymore as he followed the Maiden of Wisdom out (though he was sure she was slowly losing her nuts as time passed), Cirrus couldn't shake off the ominous feeling looming at his heart.

There was something about that Jackson boy, something very peculiar indeed.

* * *

The demigod camp _was _pretty cool. Percy had a hard time processing _demigods were real _but it was overwhelming when it comes to weapon training and burning _good _food to appease their parents when they're not even there.

Annabeth has offered to show him around and she was, well, _intense. _

She seemed ultimately fixed on the idea of mortals and demigods "peace-bond", she was obviously intelligent with her reasonable arguments and thorough strategically plans. He was entranced by the swishing of her blonde hair and her calculating grey eyes give off the impression she was analysing him to think up the best possible way to take him down in a fight.

After they visited the top of Half-Blood hill, they went to the amphitheatre where most of the fights took place.

Michael Adamson, son of Eris, was locked into an intense fight with Scarlett Lucas, a daughter of Hecate. Percy watched in engagement, Scarlett's fingers were twirling the air like thick tendrils of ribbon coiled around her fingers and Kunai knives sprouted out the air, it sliced into it and parried by a 3 feet long sword, gleaming in bronze and gold.

Kids gathered around the compound to watch the battle unfold in front of them. Scarlett fierce dark eyes had its own storm as the two dominants strike and fought, Michael Adamson brandished and wielded his sword and Scarlett manipulated the fields of mystiokinesis to protect his jabs by warping reality into having come-to-life plants wrapped around the sharp tip and tugging at the end.

It was purely one of the most awesome thing he ever seen.

"C'mon," Annabeth urged him, prodding at the small of his back to move on.

"Hey enough of your frigging magic and face me like a man!" Michael hollered, sounding brutish and mortifying.

Scarlett bristled and took out one of her Kunai knives were thrown into the air, attempting to stake his heart out only to be blocked by a sharp, reflective jab of his sword.

Her copper locks swung in a fast motion, avoiding the attack attempt at her lower abdomen. "You nearly killed me, you son of a bitch!"

Michael's silvery eyes were in its zone, like he didn't give two shits if he killed her or not.

"That's enough!" Kennedy Reyes barked gruffly, the Daughter of Ares had been having a horrid day and another altercation was the least of everybody's problems. "Scarlett, don't be a pansy and shut your cakehole and Michael, this is an orchestrated practice fight _not _a caged death match with a hunter so stick that hothead of yours into a bag of ice or _I _will. Now, get back to your own business or I'll kick you at a place where the sun doesn't shine!"

Everyone scurried off, the girls cladded in pink bustling around with toiletry supplies and clipboards. Silena Beaugard, a nice daughter of Aphrodite, as he learned, came up to Annabeth, worrying and troubled.

"Annabeth, glad I caught you," Silena fretted nervously, "We're nearly out on toilet paper and you know how people are going to get when they're out of toilet paper."

Sighing, she said. "Ask the Hermes kids to stage another raid at a grocery store and make sure the Hephaestus kids hack into the security system properly, we don't need another repeat of the last time."

"Cool, I'll catch you later," Silena rushed off to a room with a caduceus hand-painted on the door.

"They all seemed to look up to you," Percy observed, Annabeth glanced up, realizing he was talking to her.

"Oh yeah, I guess." The blonde was ambivalent, like she was rolling the dice on an important chess game but didn't know which pawn to move first. "Look, I don't want to pry or force you to choose my side but the Dominants got it wrong. They're driven on revenge and that's not the way to go, believe me."

Percy stared at her. She looked sixteen but seems older, more worn down. It was a bit redundant now to question the existence of demigods or whether he was one of them or not, the icy water stake thing must be an impulsive, angry reflex against Sloan. The demigods were separated by belief, one who wants the mortals out and one who wants to make peace with them.

The driven revenge on killing the Hunters he understand, the rage at Lois he felt when the bullet lodge in his mother's skull was burning white hot and he would've _love _to wipe that smug, triumphant smile off her face but killing the entire race of mortals? His mom…was mortal. Surely, they can't be that bad?

"Annabeth," Collin Markson gasped as the twelve year old son of Iris ran from the strawberry fields, "Can I be included in the next mission?"

"Luke is your supervisor, Collin," Annabeth stated abrasively, disapproving of which side of the team Collin was. "You talk to him or Rosalia."

"Where's Luke then?"

"At the Rec Room, you can follow me. You too," Those demanding grey eyes looked at him like he better follow her rules.

The big demigod war room where the big decisions go down was on a Ping-Pong table. After the giant semi-circle theatre, he expected something more…flamboyant.

There was Kennedy Reyes arguing profanely with Scarlett Lucas and Kennedy's step-brother son of Demeter, Holland Kingman peeling his sister off from ripping her face off, Cirrus Vernet was flicking through a Book of Shadows, memorizing spells, Michael Adamson was polishing his gigantic sword, failing desperately at shutting the chatty redhead healer of Apollo, Riley Reese and Rosalia was discussing with Jason Grace, who looked like hell.

Luke Castellan's broad figure towered everyone and Annabeth eyed him irritatingly. "So everyone, let me introduce you Percy Jackson, parent unknown."

Michael glared daggers. "And we risk a bullet for this son of a bitch? Give me a frigging break,"

"Not everything's about you, dick." Scarlett snapped.

"Shut up you asshats!" Kennedy barked, "Let her speak,"

"Thank you, Kennedy." Annabeth said tautly, the group ostracizing Percy from its group discussion. "Percy, sit here," She patted to an empty chair next to her.

"More pressing manners are at hand," Luke interrupted rudely. "The Hunters," Distaste displayed on a few of the other's faces, "have doubled in size, meaning we have to double our numbers. Today, Rosalia and I had managed to rescue a demigod, barely escaping Lois Campbell-"

"Bitch," Cirrus spat.

"Cass Anderson,"

"At least someone with a sense of humour," Scarlett remarked cattily.

"And Marcus Forge."

"The level-headed one," Annabeth interjected. If looks could kill, she would've been dead on Luke's account.

"However, demigods are being rounded up, killed and kidnapped as we speak. Not to mention after Rosalia and I escaped along with Percy, no doubt the Hunters are sending reinforcement to look for us. We'll give to double the defences and start taking action, people. Not sit here on our lazy, scared butts and watch the world paved the road to Hades!" Luke commanded.

"So what are you saying?" Annabeth contended. "That we go burn things down? Create tsunamis? Show them our flashy powers? We'll just give them reason to hate us more, Luke. That is not the solution."

"Then what is yours?" Michael asked mockingly. "The Maiden of Wisdom never fails to have a plan, does she?"

"Shut up!" Holland barked, failing miserably and doubling the volume of altercations screaming at each other.

Percy watched in mild interest but he felt like smacking them. They're children of freaking _Gods, _for Christ's (wrong religion) sake! Couldn't the Gods zapped in and fixed the screwed up mess here? Help these futile bickering idiots to stop fighting like children, put the goddamn sword down and pull out the tank?

"Wait," Percy spoke up, oddly confident in front of the faces of the people who could possibly kill him in a thousand ways. "Are your parents Gods? Can't you just…poof?"

"Kid," Cirrus chuckled dryly, Percy bristled at being called _kid _by someone his own age. "The Gods left the building years ago, we're on our own."

_The world is burning and we're on our own. _

* * *

Hunters:

Main:

Lois Lazarus Campbell

Cassiopeia Anderson

Oliver James McAlister

Gabriel Fletcher

Ivory Elisabeth Walsh

* * *

Occurring Characters (they'll be in the story for more than once but not like the main sole focus, okay?)

Marcus Leonardo Forge

Summer Rain Richards

* * *

Dominants/ Demigods

Main:

Rosalia Amaro

Riley Dillon Reese

Cirrus Jonathan Vernet

Michael Adamson

* * *

Occurring Characters

Angel Destiny Hope

Kennedy Genesis Reyes

Scarlett Genevieve Lucas

Holland Marcus Kingman

Collin Markson

Samuel (I'm not giving away ANYTHING)

* * *

**My BOOK'S ABOUT TO GET PUBLISHED!**

**LOL, no. **

**I just wanted to get your attention. **

**So you're probably REALLY pissed off now...but that's because school is back on for me and I got shitload of work to do now. :(**

**Science Fair, English Assignment, MATH, writing my novel, piano exams, guitar lessons, 2 extra fanfiction stories and the entire 8 seasons of SPN is just...exhausting. **

**But I hope you guys haven't lost interest because I have a GREAT plot for the story. This chap is more or less a filler, and next we'll get onto the major plot bumps. As you can tell, Percy's conflicted between good ole' trepidation of his good heart and revenge at Hunters (particularly Lois) for killing off his mom and destroying his life.**

**Next chap will be something about Percy going into the Dominants (for a while), finding out about his Godly parent and shiz. Developing his relationship between Annabeth will be taxing because well, they have to grow first. They can't just instantly fall in love, I prefer love that grows. **

**There will be some romance buidling between your OCs that I intervened into so I really hope you're okay with anything. **

**That's all. **

**-Queen**


	5. Monsters or Hunters (officially close)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS EXCEPT LOIS LAZARUS CAMPBELL.**

Chapter 4

Monsters or Hunters

The Hunters, for one, was never a group who acted like professionals.

Ivory scowled, the possibly alcohol-inducing headache might be affecting her bad mood or it could be the reliability of the Hunters the government could muster up for a search team.

"Do not talk," Cass growled. "I have a hangover and I swear to God if you touch me, I'll cut you strip by strip with this," She indicated to her katana blade by holding it up on the end of the blade, the handle prodding Ivory's back.

"I told you not to drink."

"No one asked you, Lois!"

Everyone had come to learned that Cass have a multiple personality disorder, despite what the doctor says. Normal Cass was annoying but enduringly bearable to be around, Drunk Cass was most likely to exceed in wedlock pregnancy and Hangover Cass was possibly the worst one out of the three, she was whiny, bitchy, perverted and angry.

"Can we please just settle down?" Oliver offered helplessly.

"Hmm, should I pack Italian loafers or custom made sport shoes?

"Give me a break," Ivory muttered. "Everyone shut up!"

Everyone eradicated their dissertation and calmed down. _That would do. _"Good, now are we going to go into the plan, Lois?" She asked her friend in a business-like tone.

Lois flashed her one grateful smile, "Yeah of course,"

The group was making its way to the forgery for unknown reasons, it annoyed Ivory how Lois left them clueless half the time while she made all the decisions. All of them dressed appropriately for a job with the mild exception of Gabriel who pitched a fit when Ivory and Lois dragged him back to his dorm to change into a more inconspicuous outfit.

Failing spectacularly at that, Gabriel kept his ironed trousers and fresh polo shirts. Ivory's packed duffel bag was stashed with black or navy tank tops, fading jeans and converses, a grey beanie hung limply on Cass's head, her dark auburn hair intangible and wild. Lois's flannel top over a grey tank top was the Signature Campbell style; her brother wore clothes like those and so does she. Oliver was cladded in simple jeans and a navy shirt, which was frown upon by Gabriel.

As usual, Marcus was in his forge, working hard and barking orders to his team to get of their lazy arses and hurry to work. Some were fixing up cars, motorcycles and helicopters, a squadron of greasy girls and boys were wrestling back and forth with a malfunctioning nuclear bomb, trying to find ways to diffuse and infuse it (which Ivory sincerely hope wouldn't go off because she was wearing her brand new converse) and the rest were fixing weapons.

Marcus was shirtless, Ivory noticed heedlessly, as he hammered down a bent axe, muttering to himself as sparks flew.

Gabriel stared at the sweating muscles Marcus was donning, wordlessly nervous all of the sudden. Arching an eyebrow, Ivory focused on the ideal situation. "Marcus," Lois crossed her arms. "We need to chat."

"Sure, I'll just finish up here and we'll chat," Marcus wiped the rust from his brow and gazed at the team. "Are we going to have the posse with us to?"

"Yeah, and for the love of God, put on a shirt."

Gabriel returned back to his normal, sophisticated state once Marcus finished and found a shirt. All six of them holed up by a bench, watching attentively to the computer in Marcus's hands. "So how is this going to help us?" Oliver asked the million dollar question.

"Lois's handmade bullets," Marcus informed him, albeit not very helpfully, "I helped her designed the bullets and before the melted was formed into bullets, we transmitted a tiny tracking device into all of them. It takes 24 hours for it to be activating after it's released from the gun."

"You fired a bullet into Rosalia's shoulder, remember?" Cass recalled, the hangover dispersing.

Lois smiled dryly. "It was an idea on where to start."

"But what if Rosalia got the bullet taken out and place it at a random area to lead us off, who knows?' Gabriel pointed out the obvious flaw in the plan.

"Well it's the only trace we got so far and unless you have any brighter ideas, Fletcher, you can just shut up." Ivory defended, arms crossed.

"Okay, are we done fighting?" Oliver asked tiredly, "Because we need to be out on the road."

"No need to get bossy," Lois chided, the laptop cradled in her arms along with a duffel bag, similar to what everyone was carrying in for the trip. "Now let's go get our ride and Ivory, you're driving first round."

* * *

Riley was a nice Apollo girl, always was and always had been.

Then she surprised everyone by joining the Dominants, a shocker because the girls were always on unicorns and rainbows and the Dominants were the hard-core, thirsting-for-vengeance bloodthirsty warriors who want a full-scale revolution against the mortals.

Riley didn't strike as the type.

The Dominants were suspicious but they couldn't decline her application because she was pretty darned qualified, a trained healer and one of the few Apollo kids blessed with the ability to give light. She was best in archery, clumsy with a mace and scythe and passably tolerant when under, putting it charitably, 'interrogation' with the Hunters.

But why did Riley want to join the Dominants? The question got everyone wondering.

It had been officially three weeks since the latest demigod activity updated- an addition of +1 joined in on the demigods while the science lab in Lebanon, Kansas had additions of +2-3 kids _per day. _

Overpopulation, suffice to say, was never a problem around the Camp.

Riley watched along with everybody as Luke trained the new demigod, Percy Jackson, who everyone was watching closely. Betting on who his parent was, a stupid idea, Riley thought, but she was their mother so she doesn't have the right to berate them. It was their wallets who were paying in the end.

Rumours flied around, many said he might be a Big Three kid because of the ice-stake incident. Some were sceptical; convinced he must be a son of Khione or a minor sea god. If only he was.

His skills as a swordfighter were mildly average, for a new kid. He was doing better than a usual one.

"Riley," Rosalia summoned her at the corner of the massive training room where the spears were lined, organized and categorized by OCD-crazed children of Athena or Aphrodite. Every time a chid of Ares carelessly flung a weapon, the cabins will make sure there'll be hell to pay.

Nervous at why the demigod, or in specifically demi-primordial-god, Rosalia wanted her. Whenever you're summoned it could mean two things. One was a reward, one was the polar opposite. The most likely outcome was the latter.

"Yes?"

"Can you check the wound?" Rosalia asked slowly, showing her the bandaged arm.

"Oh! Of course, of course," She said hurriedly. She undressed the linens and wiped the remaining dry blood away from the healing stitches, she replaced the old stitches with new ones, applied some whiskey (like those sons of Dionysus said: Everything is better with alcohol), washed it and wrapped the bandages around again.

"Who do you think is his Godly parent?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know." Riley was rambling and Rosalia raised a derogating eyebrow. "But it's definitely a water God."

She stowed away the medical kit back at the infirmary and returned to the amphitheatre. The fight had finished, Luke won but Percy put up an exceptionally good fight. She had a tingling gut feeling he'll be a stellar swordsman one day.

Riley fetched a bottle of water for both men and instead of drinking it like normal people, they showed themselves, splashing everyone as they poured onto their bodies. Percy looked slightly better, the sword in his hand wasn't as awkward as it was before and he seemed invigorated, like the water gave him strength.

In a swift, fast motion, the swords clashed in mid-air. Everyone watched in heated fascination as both men ambled clumsily, focused on trying to disarm each other. It all happened so fast, like the speed of light, but Percy whirled when Luke strike in with a quick slash at the stomach to catch him off-guard but it didn't happen like that.

Percy defended his abdomen with a quick swipe and in a flick, the sword was pointed to Luke's chest and everyone was stunned, staring at Percy who looked just as surprise as everyone else. "Um…sorry?"

Everyone stared at Luke, tensed and terse. Riley expected him to be angry or something instead Luke's face broke into an amicable smile. "Sorry?" He reiterated. "What do you mean 'sorry'? That was great!"

Percy blinked in bewilderment along with everyone. Luke clapped him on the back good-naturedly and everyone began to hesitantly clap, Riley joined and she saw Holland Kingman standing next to Annabeth, congratulating a still very shocked Percy Jackson. Annabeth tilted her head, calculating Percy like he was a specimen stranger than the others.

Holland shot her a cordial smile- one more amicable than the usual as she approached the Maiden of Wisdom. "What do you think?" Riley asked.

Annabeth frowned, scrunching her eyebrows up the same way she did whenever she faces a pre-college calculus question. "Theories are in my head and so far I have the hypothesis. Now I just need the results,"

"What results?"

Smiling enigmatically, she cocked her head in that irritating, smug, I-know-everything manner, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

Nico's ass was freezing.

Correction, his ass had been freezing since forever, it was frostier than usual today. It's like all of hell _and _Earth has frozen over and he was walking around Purgatory, mindlessly floating in space, hoping for redemption in the cold, hoping for peace and warmth but it was endlessly futile.

He didn't believe in Hell or Heaven. He believed that humans created Heaven and Hell, the whole cartload of crap about afterlife was believed by other people because they could not bear the thoughts of never existing, their love ones never existing. Religious parents said doing good things and having an adequate behaviour will make you a better person and sooner or later you realize you're actually setting a goal. People create hell to keep little kids in line; sprouting lies that if you break the cookie jar the devil will get you.

Truthfully, he thinks everyone's going to hell. Everyone's equally bad as everyone. _We all have sins. _

He taught himself that ever since his mother died.

It was only he and his sister, Bianca, left and honestly, they were already on the brink of poverty. His bastard of a father was some rich, important man; he got his mother pregnant, found out about it, freaked out and left them in the storm, literally. The comment 'there'll be a rainbow after the storm' had never been more redundant.

Trailing around in wet clothes, many of the neighbours avoided him, which was fine. He preferred his own company after all. He went into a convenience store, and conveniently, the shopkeeper was lazily reading the newspaper, listening to the buzzing chatter on the radio as Nico surreptitiously sneaked some M&Ms, two tin cans of peanuts and water bottles, a packet of gummy bears and Mars Bars into his bag, glance casually at the cashier and returning back to picking up some Skittles and fished out two dollars for the Skittles.

The shopkeeper was blissfully oblivious to the stolen items in his bag. Nico had learned from previous experiences that if you walk into a store without buying anything and stayed for a suspecting amount of time, you come off as a tad suspicious.

Nico played the bored, infallibly occupied teenager well enough for the shopkeeper to roll his eyes and banked in the cash flagrantly. "Your change," He said aridly as he slapped a quarter onto the counter and Nico lazily pushed into his pockets, imitating the manners of a typical run-of-the-mill kid.

He walked out of the stores and Thank God, no flashing red lights of shrieking alarms. Bianca was at the Restaurant, working her ass off and trying to earn a living wage out of eight dollars an hour. Since she was a minor, advantages in the corporate wold was less than ideal.

He turned left into a corner of the toughest area in the neighbourhood. Walking down the street was enough to make a good-natured man run all away home, take his wife, kids and valuable possessions and locked them up in a steel room but after living on the streets for so long, the inevitable and invisible code of conduct was seared into his brain.

The secret was to act tough not _be _tough. Speak their language and it was easy enough- just don't use any intelligent words, swear a lot and give the impression you are incompetent but aren't stupid.

The thing is, strangely enough, he never had to put up a front of intimidation because everyone seems to leave him and his sister alone. Which was fine by him.

He treaded into the ramshackle warehouse where all the homeless slept- people called it the Dumpster. Dirty mattresses were spread all over the floor, dragged all over the place and God knows what had been done on it. He found his bunk where an empty bag lain at the front and his valuables stashed into the stuffing of his bed.

"Hi Nico," Samuel greeted benevolently.

"Hi Sam," Nico was the only one allowed to call Samuel that. Samuel had taken an odd liking in him ever since they were kids. Many of the others despise Samuel because he was so arcane about his past. Nico hated kids like that. So Samuel wanted to keep his past private, so what?

"What did you steal today?' Samuel asked, amused.

"Nothing much," Nico fished out all the stolen goods and spread it onto the filthy mattress. "Don't tell the others."

"I'm not stupid."

"And leave some for Bianca."

"I know."

They shared an understanding.

Nico gave him half a can of peanuts, a handful of M&Ms and some gummy bears, they ate in thinning, wavering silence until the door opened and came in Bianca Di Angelo, her hair wet and her clothes saturated in rain water. "Horrid weather," She shivered.

"Get change," Nico urged immediately, afraid she might catch something.

"Managed to get some McDs," She unceremoniously dumped the bags of Happy Meal onto the mattress. "Don't tell anyone and share with Samuel," Bianca ordered kindly with a soft smile at Sam and Nico before heading up the shower joint to change.

Samuel and Nico split a packet of fries and wolfed down the cheeseburgers without a hesitation. "My God," Samuel gasped at the hot, melting oil in his mouth.

"Screw God, her name's Bianca." Nico joked, mouth full and not giving a flying damn if chunks of cheeseburgers pivoted out.

Bianca finished her shower and ran down the stairs, her mouth watered at the scent of fried potato and unhealthy burgers. Her long, wet dark hair hung in limp strands round her face as she bit ravenously into her cheeseburger.

They threw away the wrappers when the other kids at the Dumpster returned, a few were skinheads, little kids, drug addicts and the variety of different people that causes others to walk to the other side of the street whenever you come across them. Bianca ruffled his hair, smothering him with a peck on his cheek.

"Bianca!"

"Nico," She rolled her eyes. "Will it kill you not to be such a _boy _for a second?"

Reluctantly, he allowed her to cuddle him to sleep and sing him an Italian lullaby before she returned to her sordid rag call a bed and order him to sleep. He couldn't.

When lights were on at three in the morning, it's never a good sign.

Nico lie awake, eyes alert and body prepared to flee. "It's the police," Samuel whispered nervously and his blood froze when he heard the indistinct chatter of a police radio.

"Nico, did you-"

"I was careful, Bianca, I swear."

"Then we don't have anything to worry about."

"Hunters," Nico prodded Bianca's back and pointed at a couple of burly-looking guys dressed normally but guns, knives and various other weapons strapped into holsters or onto their backs, their faces were difficult to make out but Nico could see them clearly in the dark shadows. Scary, nearly colourless eyes, hardened frowned lines and cruel gashes for their mouths, they looked as if they had been put through a meat grinder and was sow back together by a thread.

Samuel jumped onto his feet instantly. The faint murmurs of the other kids were anxious when they saw the uniforms, particularly the drug dealers. "We need to go,"

Bianca and Nico stared at him. "What?"

"They're looking for you. We need to go _now,"_

"Sammy, what are you talking about?" Bianca asked gradually, concerned.

Samuel wasn't even unfazed by the nickname 'Sammy'. "Just listen to me and packed light!"

Bianca and Nico shared looks of uncertainty but complied with no other questions asked. Nico didn't have _much _to pack so it didn't too long until the police and hunters entered the Dumpster.

"Nobody leaves," One growled. "Until we done a thorough scan, understood?"

They did.

"But why?" whinged five year old Andy, who was born out of wedlock pregnancy and abandoned at a ditch in San Diego.

"Because there's some demigods here, kiddo, and they're bad, they're capable of doing bad things, we gotta round them up 'fore they do, ain't that right Robby?"

"Damn straight, Tony, now do us a favour and shut up, kid."

Sam face was white. Paler than Nico's skin, even, and he managed to say softly. "Now!"

Nico didn't know what the fuss was. It wasn't as if he was some major supernatural creature and he would've notice if he was, mind you but obeyed Sam. The poor kid looked like he was about to receive a coronary.

When the Hunters turned their back to check on the C wing first, many of the policemen were absorbed in their own world as Sam, Nico and Bianca crept down the back stairs and to the back, broken door.

The cold wind blew onto his face as Bianca struggled up the large dumpster bins at the back of the Las Vegas backyard. Sam was like Spiderman, jumping onto the roof like a pro while they suffered behind. He was smaller and lighter than Bianca but at the same time he was painstakingly short and tiny that he couldn't jump completely onto the concrete slab.

After a few curse words, disgruntled kicks and punches and slips, they were perched on the rackety roof of their Las Vegas orphan home. The red and blue lights were flashing, police squad cars parked I unorganized formations and an anonymous, unknown, inconspicuous khaki brown '60s Chevrolet paused in the midst of black and white.

Nico bet his soul it was the Hunters' car.

"Hurry the hell up!"

"We're coming!" Bianca hissed. "Come on, Nico!"

They followed Sam's apparently not-so misguided lead and languidly slide down the rusty water pipes, which Sam did smoothly and they bumbled around like clumsy little pigs. Sam glanced back and breathlessly took a sharp turn into the desecrated neighbourhood.

"Where are we going?" demanded an angry, scary Bianca Di Angelo, jerking Sam's arm tightly. "We're not leaving until you tell us."

Impatiently (and quite bravely), he said, "We're going to a save place."

"Why?" Nico cocked his head, trying to catch his breath as his hand use the dirty wall for support.

"Because you're demigods and if the Hunters don't get you, the monsters will. Now come on!"

* * *

**This chapter is mostly centered around the demigods and RR characters, I promised you the next few would be on your OCs. There'll be the convoluted plans on the Dominists revolution, Percy's ambivalent choices and the Hunters' quest.**

**Of course, I need to supply reasons of why my update is so pathetically late. **

**HOMEWORK**

**HOMEWORK**

**MY NOVEL**

**HOMEWORK**

**AND SODDING HOMEWORK**

**My teachers thought it'll be a brilliant idea to drive us to the brink of grotesque madness because all of my assignments and projects are all due at the SAME WEEK. It's a conspiracy, they ARE trying to kill us. **

**However, the reason why I've been procrastinating is because of my novel. My self-appointed job has taken the hold of my life. Editingm writing, plotting and planning is not as easy as I encountered. Original works are ten times the work of whatever rubbish I write. Gah. But I'm so fixated on my novel is because I'm planning to publish it at the age of sixteen and well, hopefully, I will be verified author by the time I go to college. **

**I've also been reading Ender's Saga because recently they're my newest obsession. Brilliant books. Old but brilliant.**

**So that's my month in a nutshell. How was yours?**

**-Queen**

**And review, remember, it's better than chocolate. **


	6. Just A Little Crazy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON NOR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS EXCEPT LOIS LAZARUS CAMPBELL.**

Chapter 5

Ju******************s**t A Little Crazy

"Marcus," Lois was phoning the indignant General for the fifteenth time in the row. "The red ones go where again?"

"Seriously, Lois, this is the thousandth time you call me about the car."

"Yeah, well, we have three minors; two have their licence but has no idea on how to fix the goddamn thing!"

"I swear if the five of you aren't dead lying in the middle of a ditch somewhere at the end of the week, you're luckier than a leprechaun at the end of the rainbow."

"Do not mock my leadership skills, Forge."

"I'm not mocking, Lois," sighed a frustrated Marcus as clangs of metal smashing against metal rang clearly from the other side of the line. "I'm just making sure you get your shit together so you can take on this operation because if you messed this one up again, your ass will be handed back to you."

"So you do care."

She could literally hear the eye roll. "Whatever, anyway the red cable goes to the battery and on the positive end, or you'll get killed, okay?"

"Thanks!" After Marcus had ended that phone call, Lois pocketed her phone into the pockets of her flannel, half-buttoned top. Gabriel was lunging insouciantly at the back of the car, not doing any work; Cass was annoying Ivory and Oliver, who were both bickering about how to fix the stupid Mustang.

Bloody great team, ain't it?

Lois was starting to agree about what Marcus said about sheer dumb luck if they manage to pull out of this one. "Hey pinheads," She drawled, she didn't have to bark or bellow, all she had to do is say it sarcastically with a lazy, coy flick of her head. She wasn't stunningly pretty, she didn't need to be. Her engrossing confidence and arrogance gave her that edge. "The red goes positive, black is negative."

"Should've known," Cass exclaimed dramatically, hazel eyes wide with exaggerate innocence because everyone knows Cass has the innocence of an impregnated high school teen, well, Lois was just glad Cass was too much of a Hunter to be on any reality shows about having babies in high school.

Ivory and Oliver were not as amused. "That was it?" Oliver glanced at the two forlorn cables in his hands. "Two goddamn hours we wasted!"

"It's been three days since we've been abroad, tracking that damn signal." Ivory complained, "Are you sure you're on the right track?" _Twisting words now, are we? _Lois wasn't stupid enough to miss the change of leadership, making _we're _into _you're. _So if all this fails, it was irrevocably and entirely her fault.

"Lois does what she wants, 'kay Walsh? It's her mission proposal, so she leads the damn thing even if I'm obviously the more superior one." Gabriel took the liberty of his time to flicker his eyes upwards away from the large Bible he was reading.

"You're not even helping." Ivory responded childishly.

"Well, that's because you already got the information from Marcus and there's nothing for me to do anymore so…" He shrugged and Lois sighed, trying not to breathe fire.

"Everyone shut up."

"Do you know where they are, at least?" Oliver asked her.

"Hi, I'm Lois; do I look like Google to you, dumbass?" Lois was trying to think. They couldn't have known about the tracking bullet- it was Marcus's latest invention and she hadn't breathed a _word_ about it. Unless…

Unless an Apollo medic has taken out the bullet and tossed it into the bin, and instead of following the demigods they were following a dumpster truck. That must be it.

"We're reverting directions," Lois announced immediately once an idea had struck her. Of course, how can she not think about it before?

"Where we're going?" Cass asked bouncily.

"Uncle Robby Singer, the most expert demigod tracker in the world."

* * *

"Is this real?" Robert Singer asked with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Is Lois Campbell laying down her pride for _my _help?"

Ivory tried not to smirk. "I know, we thought she lost her marbles."

Lois Vitriol glare had no effect on her and reluctantly shifted her withering stare at her only blood related relative, the one who was kind of a surrogate father to her, more than her actual dad because he now spends his time, especially after the death of his precious wife, watching ESPN and guzzling down five bottles of whiskey each day. How he wasn't dead yet puzzled Ivory.

In actual fact, Robby was a mentor to every great, living Hunter; he was the reason why they were well into their forties, either hunting or raising 2.5 kids, living in a 2.5 house with a white picket fence. Which might sound brilliant but Ivory made it a life-achieving goal to graduate with a shiny medal of serving the Government and having her own personal training unit and being the first female American General. Ordinary is overrated.

"Well, are you waiting for the sun to explode?" He widened the gap for them to come in to his house. "Come on in!"

Robert Singer's house was a newly built, Antebellum-styled manor. Years of government achievements granted him the liberty to such debaucheries and indulgence, Ivory didn't had the luxury for that yet, but she'll build up to a rank where she'll one day retire and live in a giant place where she can treat herself into an age of decadence without feeling bad because she herself had wholeheartedly earned it and deserved it.

Its interior wasn't at all shabby, instead, for an old man, he had a splendid taste for diamond chandeliers and marbled floor. Through the oak clamorous doors, it opened into a large foyer with a lone table in the middle and a grand curved staircase that leads to the chambers.

Robby showed them the living room, a grand main hall with chaise lounges, sparkling chandeliers and oriental rugs and of course, the Hunter Basement, Lois's personal favourite room in the entire house.

Robby converted his vast garage into a training unit for Hunters when his father was declared unfit to raise any children. She practically lived in the basement- endless hours of playing monster flash cards, weapon training and drawings of devil trap.

It was built of iron coated in salt, demon warding runes and Latin inscription was written all over the metal basement door entrance along with angel Enochian wards too (when it means all supernatural beings, it seriously means _all _supernatural beings). A desk cluttered with vellum and old documents and records of vampire sightings, witch burnings, et cetera.

_When I'm old and not hot anymore, this is all for me. _Lois thought, not sinisterly but good-naturedly, as if she meant it to be passed down to by Robby, her surrogate father. Realistically, if she wasn't dead by the she reaches fifty (she never intended to live past forty- courtesy of the cigarettes she smokes), she be here, in this awesome ironed-supernatural defence room. Her brothers would be in the ranks, commander and all that, she'll be little Lois, the one that needed to be babied.

Ha, when Hell freezes over.

"Anyway, what do you sorry ass son-of-a-bitches need this time?"

Ivory's lips curled dangerously. "I think Lois should be the one to propose for your help." Lois glared ineffectively at Ivory, whose smirk widened. Gabriel glanced up, gleefully waiting for the smothering of pride and Cass was checking out (or breaking, in her case) the Voodoo protection charms hung on the meat hooks and Oliver just looked amused.

"We need a spell."

"Will it kill you to be more specific, Lou-Lou?"

Cass dropped an amulet. "_What _did you just call her?"

"I think it was Lou-Lou." Gabriel repeated happily, smoothing down the crinkles on his custom-made Armani Exchange, overpriced silk shirt.

Oliver's eyes bored into hers. "Interesting." _Go die in a hole, McAllister. _

"A spell on summoning demigods,"

Robby speculated, stroking his stubbly chin, and Lois waited impatiently before Uncle Robby clicked his fingers and surged towards a tall bookcase, stacked with volumes of archaic books and documents. They followed him without any need of instructions and he pushed the leg stool towards the bookcase to get onto the top shelf because of his short stature. He ruffled around for a few painful seconds, and for a fleeting moment, Lois doubted herself-what if Uncle Robby couldn't find it? Then they'll be utterly screwed.

Luckily Uncle Robby pulled out a musty book out; it was sandwiched between two large volumes on Japanese kappas. He tossed it to Gabriel, who looked disgusted when the dust billowed and landed on his expensive clothes.

"Here ya go. Anything you need to know on summoning deities and demigods,´

Gabriel flicked the book open and everyone gathered around him to read the contents. Greedily, her eyes scanned through the information and frowned when she finished.

"Do you know where we can get two gallons of demigod blood?"

"Great," Lois swore, can they stop constantly running into a different problem after another?

But Oliver was smiling grimly, like he found a solution but it was a horrid one. Lois was willing to get any rubbish ideas; anything would've been preferable for substitution.

"Well, you going to say anything, pretty boy?" Ivory demanded, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

Oliver sighed, exasperated, not taking it lightly on his account on being called "pretty boy" (which Lois will later teased him endlessly about after this predicament). "I have an idea but now I don't want to tell you."

Lois bristled, tired of playing a game of Who Topped. "Just tell us, asshole or I'll beat it out of you."

"Like to you see try!"

"Oi, we're not getting anywhere by arguing," Cass intervened with a reproachful demeanour, holding a bottle of French bourbon. "And no offense, Uncle Robby, but your booze sucked ass."

"It's been sitting there for forty years."

"Yuck," Cass settled down the bourbon and carry on prying for his whiskey and they all shared a smile. Oh Cass, she's like a puppy- an adorable, hump-the-neighbour's leg, marks-her-territory-all-over-town, never-know-where-to-pee puppy. She annoys you but you love her, she's good to keep around for a nice laugh.

"Back on topic," Gabriel offered, dusting off the dirt and grime from his polo shirt like a gun-waving maniac, freaked-out he might catch a disease from being in the germ-laden Hunter basement.

"Right," Lois reverted her attention to Oliver. "Well, asshole?"

"Leave my asshole out of this," He said angrily, a tidal wave of memories washed over Lois, recalling the night where his asshole was the pinnacle of the….affair, suppressing both reproduction urges and the urge to hit him, he subsequent. "We need to get a witch and a demigod from the Compound,"

"And?"

"Well, we need two gallons of blood, right?"

"Yes." Ivory tapped the floor impatiently with her foot.

"Well, hope you're up to it, because we're going to drain a virgin demigod dry."

* * *

Summer Richards was having a pleasant day. She applied for an early admission at Princeton and gotten accepted, her parents would've been proud- but at the moment they're MI, the reminder of her currently missing parents sobered that happiness but it was returned with the favour of her recent crush, that young scientist intern working with the low-levelled demigods. He asked her if he could borrow her pen and she nearly fainted when he accidentally brushed his fingers against hers.

She was about to pack up and leave for bed in her dorm, the Hunters allowed her to stay at their Compound because of her missing parents, which is also why they lower down her fees in order to pay for the facilities she's using.

She picked up the books she borrowed at the Lebanon, Kansas's Men of Letters library and pushed it into the bookcases gently. Rolled up the latex gloves, took out the hair band and let her strawberry hair flowed loose as she hung the sterile white lab coat onto the hook and was about to leave the library when the Hunters came in.

The noticeable face of Gabriel Fletcher bouncing into view, Lois- the possibly demented sister of the Campbells, Oliver- the sanest hunter she know, Cass- always a good laugh and a little crazy and Ivory- the one who was stupid enough to actually choose this suicidal lifestyle where most girls her age was obsessing over What's-His-Name and Kelly Elburn's arrest record and fretting over college.

"Um…the library is closing." She said lamely but of course did they care? No.

"We need a favour." Ah, here we go.

"What is it this time?" she asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Not willing to give an idea she was weak, just because she wasn't a rough-tough hunter, it doesn't mean she was absolutely redundant.

"We want a demigod."

"And I want World Peace," she answered cheekily, in order to ease the tension. Sadly, not even Cass was cracking a smile.

"Please," Lois begged submissively. Summer wasn't stupid enough to hand innocent demigods, the demigods didn't do anything wrong and neither was the Hunters. They were just all misunderstood under thick veils of poison and lies the President like to spew. She wasn't dumb enough to state her opinion because she knew her head will be on the chopping block if she did so. The Hunters, truthfully, were doing their job and yes, Hunting was a job chose by choice but for others, it wasn't a choice. It was the best way to forestall vengeance.

"I don't have the keys to the lab," she lied numbly. Walking out of the library with the Hunters, they weren't close to let it go.

Gabriel moved quickly in a swift motion and in less than a second something silver was jangling in his hand, he smirked in that irritating holier-than-thou way. "You were saying?"

"Those aren't the lab keys," she lied, hopefully being able to convince the Hunters will buy it. But she forgotten they had a built-in lie-detector.

"Nice try, Richards," Oliver snorted. "But it says 'Lab' right here," He pointed to the tiny little labelled on the chain.

Shit. She had forgotten about that too.

"Thanks for the contribution," Ivory crooned, they stalked off with the keys, leaving her in the dimming hallway. Her fear for the demigods heightened when she saw Oliver drew his dagger out. Something was going on.

"Let me guide you," she said hastily. Maybe while walking with them, she'll be able to change their minds. Small chance, but it's better than living in morally grey and do nothing.

She jogged up to the front and she led them down the stairs. Casually, she asked, "So what's the mission?"

Lois was strangely fixated on the floor, the corners of her lips tightened. "It's really none of your business."

"Right."

The awkward silence ensues. "How are things running at the New York Headquarters?"

"Same old, same old," Ivory shrugged and glanced at the steel door with a large sign that says:

**Demigods Holding Cell**

** Authorize Personnel Only **

Gabriel jammed the key into the keyhole and wiggled it, "How the hell does this open?"

"Here, let me." Summer's breathing intensified when she opened the plastic case on the private key pad. She punched in the code, the whirring of the security gears spun and the door slide open.

The room of caged demigods were completely dark, but she knew this lab like the back of her hand and reached out to the far right and switched open the lights.

The lights flickered open and illuminated the chamber. Locked, scraggly kids squint at the darkness and her heartstrings pulled tightly when she saw a tiny, dirty two years old pawed desperately at the door.

"You should leave now." Ivory state coldly, they were all looking at her and she wanted to stop them but she knows she couldn't.

Instead she smile and nodded. "Remember to switch off the lights, okay?"

She backed out of the room, trotting off with her blue eyes focused on the door and once she was out, she flipped out her phone and punched onto the contact: **Annabeth Chase.**

* * *

The rancid prison chamber reminded him of a London Dungeon; or at least an uncanny impression of how he imagined the dungeons are like at the Tower of London. Oliver was profoundly spooked by how the lingering, sad eyes of the young ones focused on him.

Like they were hushing and whispering: _you think you're being a good guy, Oliver? You're just as bad as things you kill._ So he tried to fix his stare onto the floor until Lois sneaked up to him and prod him on the shoulder. "Something bothering you, Ollie-Pop?"

"Ollie-Pop, Lou-Lou," Gabriel smirked. "Oh the nicknames just keep getting better and better."

"Wanna keep going, Gabby?"

He narrowed his eyes and hissed. "Call me that and you'll die, bitch."

Ivory gasped. "Gabriel, _darling, _how dare you use such profanity?"

Cass doubled-up in laughter and Lois, Oliver and Ivory giggled at Gabriel's irritation. He flipped them the bird, which makes them laugh even harder.

"I hate you guys."

"Well," Cass hooked her arms around Ivory and Gabriel's neck, embracing them in some weird, awkward three-way hug, bouncing endlessly on the balls of her feet. "You know, hanging around you guys isn't as boring as I thought it would be. It's actually kinda liberating; we make a great team and this should be a thing."

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know; I mean I'm kinda in this whole solo-quest thing."

"But going solo is _so _boring," moaned Cass, scratching and banging her katana blade along the cages, scourging for the perfect demigod. "I mean, Hunting is a do-or-die job and most likely the least painful suicidal option, so it's a morbid job. I say we make it more cheerful with friends and alcohol."

"And if you're so solo, why are you here?" Ivory questioned.

"She called in a favour." He pointed at Lois, and their eyes met. Her lips curled slightly and she glanced away, avoiding his perforating gaze and carried on.

_"This is so unfair," whinged a whiny Lois Campbell,_ _"It's my fifteen birthday, Jesus freaking Christ, if anyone should be out there kicking ass it should be me."_

_"They're protecting you," insisted Oliver, who was ticked-off for getting stuck with watching the newly-turned fifteen years old. Her brother and Uncle Robby faced-off with Abaddon to stop him/her (did demons had genders?) from basically raising hell. Lois begged and pleaded to let her come but they say she was still young; she needed to stay home and hence is now their current situation. "They care about you and you should feel glad they give two shits about you." _

_Slicing off the apples intricately with a dagger, peeling off the red skin with adroit benign skill and graciously flicking the skin into the waste bin nearby, she then stabbed angrily into the core. "Can you _pass me the bag?" she gestured to the leather knapsack sitting on the chair next to him.

_He finished the last of his whiskey, clicked his pen and scribbled on the paper, trying to write a decent reference for his sister early college application to University of Pennsylvania. Lois unlatched the buckle on the bag and took out two bottles of medicated pill which he eyed cautiously. "It's not coke," He looked at her even more seriously. "Or ecstasy, it's not like last time, I swear," she grinned childishly. _

_He knew Ethan and Xavier did their best to tame their wild, possibly unhinged illegal sister but they weren't doing the best job. Last year (and she was only fourteen!), she collapsed into an epilepsy fit because she inhaled too much cocaine at Ivory Walsh's Hunter Birthday party. When she was thirteen, she nearly got arrested for binge drinking at a college frat party. How she got into the party in the first place will always be a mystery to him but if that was_ his_ sister, God bless the soul on that poor girl. _

_Glancing at her desperately unscrewing open the cover with her callous fingers, but the cover was stuck, secretly mocking her as she put her strength into even more. After watching her glare at the bottle for some more time in amusement, he offered, "Need help with that?" _

_She looked hesitant. "Yeah, okay." She threw him the medicine and he read the label **Treatment for Schizophrenia** and backtracked, for a moment, he glanced worriedly back at her and she eyed him carefully, almost vindictively. _Don't you even dare,_ her grey-green eyes told him. _Don't you mention this to Cass, Ivory or Gabriel, especially my brothers or not I'll flay you alive.

_"The trick is not strength, just simply press down and twist." He unscrewed the lid and before he gave it back to her, he asked. "What's going on, Lois?" _

_For the first time he'd ever seen her, she looked about to cry. "It's nothing," the hard-steel in her voice warned him not to question further. _

Ivory and Gabriel was reading from the cackled pages of Uncle Robby's All-You-Need-To-Know manual on demigods. Cass was telling Gabriel a dirty joke, and from the expression of Gabriel was sporting, Oliver decided his mind was better off not knowing. He sneaked over to Lois, "Have you taken your medicine?"

She glowered, "Are we doing this _now?"_

"Yes, you're Ethan and Xavier's lil' sis; you're like one to me too."

She snapped back at that comment, her eyes were a little hurt. "Last I remember, big bros don't screw their lil' sis."

"Guys, we need to start picking a demigod and performing the ritual," Ivory was getting a bit short-tempered. "We're not getting any young, or in this case, our asses are not getting any more chances."

That maniacal glint in Lois's serial-killer grin appeared again; she didn't take her medicine at all.

They were in the little children's wings and the scattered, gangly five-years old peered frightfully at them. Oliver was baffled by how skinny and small they were, their ribs were poking out of their skin, their emaciated bony fingers spiralled around the bars, their wounds and bruises were in black, red, blue or purple; prominent against their pale pallor and some had chains around their necks, confining them to a small space, making it hell for their ADHD.

Lois pawed at his side, handing him the razor knife with a serrated blade, wickedly gleaming in the florescent lights, smirking in lunacy. She whispered slowly in his ear, a cruel promise. "Pick a favourite, anyone you want, darling."

* * *

**Okay, I think I went a bit too twisted at the end but I always wanted to put that little psycho line in context. Plus, I've been obsessing and researching about psychological disorders so much it's been starting to scare my mother. But it was needed, I'm writing my novel where this character- Regina- is raped in the past, and now has this sick fascination with dolls and is kinda hardened, heartless and selfish; she's only int****ere****s**ted if there's something for her gain. 

**She'****s** not the MC but **s**till, I'**m ****s**uch a worrier I planned every character'**s** life from breathing to beyond the grave. Which remind**s** me...I need to layout the event**s** and chapter**s. Gah, I'm torn between hating thi****s** book and praying to God, one day, hopefully, I'll be publi**s**hed and **s**ell award-winning book**s**. Hah. It would be nice if you can, ah, read it. The link i**************s** on my profile and con**************s**tructive criticism would be lovely. 

**I fini****************s**hed reading Ender'**************s** Game and it'**************s** hone**************s**tly one of the be**************s**t **************s**cience-fiction novel**************s** out there. I love it and the MOVIE TRAILER! HOLY **S**HIT! It'******************s** beautiful******; ********************s**ome complained they aged the character******************s** and everything but then again. It'******************s** freaking Ender'******************s** Game. They have to age the character**************************************s**; if they want the movie to make ******************s**en******************s**e. Ender'******************s** Game complexity to under******************s**tand alone in a book i******************s** hard enough; aging the character******************s** i******************s** no problem to me. In actual fact, I'm glad they di**d** becau******************s**e in the book Ender** i********************s** ******************s**ix, hi******************s** character it******************s**elf i******************s** mind-blowing. A******************s**a Butterfield i******************s** a perfect choice, any of your argument******************s** again******************s**t it i******************s** invalid. The ca******************s**t li******************s**t alone i******************s** awe******************s**ome it******************s**elf; it will beat the Percy Jack******************s**on movie on accuracy becau******************s**e the trailer look clo******************s**er to the book that the PJO movie******************s** ever did. And they ******************s**pend 100 million buck******************s** on ******************s**pecial effect******************s** ALONE for null gravity and OH MAI GOD, THE BATTLEROOM i******************s** ju******************s**t like how I imagine it. I think it'******************s** ******************s**afe to ******************s**ay, Hollywood, I'm not going to hate you for thi******************s** one. It'******************s** ju******************s**t my dad read thi******************s** book and been waiting thi******************s** movie ******************s**ince he wa******************s** 18 year******************s** old, that'******************s** thirty year******************s** and fan******************s** of thi******************s** book are a******************s** hardcore a******************s** Harry Potter fan-girl******************s**; the do-or-die one******************s**. I'm more p******************s**yched about thi******************s** movie than Catching Fire. ******************If they ********************s**crewed thi******************s** one, blood will be ******************s**hed. 

******************************************************************Next chapter will be featuring heavily on the Dominant********************s**. Like t**hi********************s** one where the entire chapter i******************s** dedicated to the Hunter******************s**. 


End file.
